Into the Woods
by Kirinenko
Summary: AU. Arthur Kirkland no tiene ni idea de en lo que se está metiendo cuando su barco atraca en el Nuevo Mundo. De hecho, una flecha le fue disparada el mismo día que llegó allí. Arthur nunca esperó conocer y enamorarse de un hombre Nativo Americano. USUK. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
1. Capitulo 1

Autor Original: Punk Rock Kitsune

ID: 2278978

 ** _Notas de la traductora:_**

¡Aloha~!

¡Nuevo fanfic y de nueva serie! En esta ocasión voy a por Hetalia de cabeza~ Debo de decir que mi OTP predilecta es el USUK y seguidamente el Spamano, así que, si queréis fanfics de otras parejas o si tenéis alguno en mente que os haya gustado, decídmelo. Lo primero por lo dicho y lo segundo porque yo tengo una lista enoooooorme de futuros fanfics para traducir de Hetaliay, si me decís alguno y lo tengo apuntado, le doy preferencia. Para que nos entendamos~ Y bueno, como siempre, comentarios y todo eso para saber que os parece~

Y sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

 **Datos importantes:** Algunas traducciones son fragmentos, y eso es porque hay ciertas palabras para las que no se pudo encontrar traducción, como "son", "es", "tú eres", etc.

Tsis – conejo

Waya – zorro

Agatanai – sabio

Agawela – mujer mayor

Ahyoka – nombre Cherokee femenino que significa "Ella trajo la felicidad"

Etsi – mamá

Agasga – nombre Cherokee femenino que significa "Lluvia"

Gago nehi? - ¿Quién eres?

Gadono nehi hayani? - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Nehi nasgi ani tsalagi! - ¡No eres un Indio Cherokee!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 1**

 _Un grito atravesó el cielo nocturno mientras la tribu Cherokee de Virigina acababa de levantar las tiendas de su nuevo hogar._

 _"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó una niña, asustada._

 _"Debe de ser un tsis siendo comido por un waya" se burló un niño pequeño._

 _"Shhh, callaos" les dijo una voz._

 _"Si, agatanai agawela Ahyoka" dijo tranquilamente el niño._

 _La susodicha mujer mayor se levantó de su asiento. Otro grito se escuchó y era obvio que no venía de un animal. Una brisa fría llevaba el sonido, el viento azotó el largo pelo grisáceo de Ahyoka. La mujer caminó hacia los gritos, ignorando la preocupación del resto de la tribu._

 _"Etsi,, ¿a dónde vas?" preguntó la hija de Agasga._

 _"Algo está llamándome" explicó Ahyoka, sonriéndole a su hija mayor "Y siempre he seguido mis llamadas. No fui bendecida con mis poderes por nada. Descansa, querida. Volveré pronto"_

 _Agasga se veía impotente mientras veía a su madre caminar a lo profundo del bosque…_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Ahyoka siguió el sonido durante horas. Su fuerza se estaba acabando, pero se presionó para seguir de todos modos._

 _"Tengo que encontrar la fuente de esto…"_

 _Los llantos subieron más y más de volumen, y una nebulosa luz verde iluminó el área. Ahyoka jadeó con sorpresa. En medio de la luz había un bebé, totalmente solo en el suelo. Tenía los ojos de azul hielo, pelo claro y piel clara. Ahyoka se vio sacudida por su apariencia, al no haber visto nunca un humano que se viese así antes._

 _"Qué eres tú…" susurró Ahyoka, recogiendo al lloroso niño._

 _En ese instante, la luz verde desapareció, y la fuerza de Ahyoka regresó. Ahoyka estudió al lloroso bebé._

 _"A pesar de que no te pareces a mí, eres una vida que me ha llamado para que la cuide" susurró "Estás a salvo ahora…"_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"¡Tierra a la vista!" gritó un compañero de la tripulación desde el mástil principal de la nave.

Los gritos de júbilo sonaban mientras los rumores del Nuevo Mundo llegaban a la vista. Después de navegar desde Inglaterra hasta el Nuevo Mundo, América, el alivio era difícil de contener.

"Capitán Kirkland, ¡América está justo en frente!" gritó otro compañero de la tripulación al hombre sin emociones.

El Arthur Kirkland de veintitrés años, bajó la mirada al timón de la nave.

"Lo sé, imbécil. Soy yo el que dirige este jodido barco" dijo Arthur fríamente "Id a hacer algo útil como preparar las anclas"

"¡Si, señor!" saludó dicho miembro.

"Oh, Arthur, no eres divertido" se quejó una voz tras él "Me pregunto qué ocurriría si tu tripulación descubriese que crees que las hadas existen"

El navegante británico cerró los ojos con irritación ante el acento francés.

"Francias, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te calles?" espetó Arthur, mirando a un Francis Bonnefoy de veintiséis años "La única razón por la que dejo a una rana subir a mi barco es porque has estado en Jamestown, Virginia, antes y sabes dónde está la ruta en el bosque para conseguir pieles. En el momento en que este barco llegue a Inglaterra, te voy a patear al Atlántico"

Francis simplemente chasqueó la lengua hasta el malhumor inglés "Lo dicho, tienes la actitud de una virgen mojigata, lo cual es lo que eres. Necesitas aprender a soltarte, _mon ami_. Con suerte, habrá algunas mujeres de tu gusto en Jamestown"

"Si me 'soltase' como tú, acabaría con una sucia prostituta" replicó Arthur.

Francis movió parte de su largo pelo rubio hacia la parte de atrás de su hombro, sonriendo "¿Cuándo dejarás ir este frío exterior que estás manteniendo? Toda la tripulación aquí cree que eres un monstruo algunas veces"

"Bien. Eso es lo que mantiene a mi tripulación en orden. Sin embargo, hay uno del que estoy un poco preocupado" respondió Arthur, estrechando sus ojos "Dejé a un hombre prusiano unirse a nuestra tripulación. Tiene experiencia en caza y vela como yo. Sin embargo, es un poco demasiado radical para mi gusto. Tengo que tenerle vigilado"

El ceño de Arthur se frunció mientras dicho prusiano de pelo plateado y ojos rojos, Gilbert Beilschmidt, apareció a la vista en la cubierta.

"¿Cómo duermes por las noches con toda esta estúpida paranoia?" bostezó Francis.

"Llámalo como quieras, rana. Hay una razón por la que Gran Bretaña es la fuerza más poderosa del mundo" replicó Arthur, girándose hacia la parte delantera del barco "Sólo asegúrate de que nos conduces a los campos"

Francis se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _Arthur siempre intenta actuar como si fuesemos completos extraños. No creo que alguna vez haya dicho que somos amigos de la infancia._ Reflexionó.

El barco de Arthur atracó en el puerto de Jamestown con otros ingleses y mujeres esperándoles. Una vez que Arthur bajó del barco, fue recibido con elogios de hombros y gritos de las mujeres.

"¡Es tan guapo!" "¡mi mente puede perderse en esas cejas suyas~!" "Me pregunta si tiene esposa…"

Arthur ignoró los cotilleos de las mujeres y siguió andando. Francis, por otro lado, se paró a flirtear con cada mujer que podía encontrar.

" _Mon belle fleur_ , sus tojos son tan brillantes como el sol, pero tan misteriosos como la luna" le dijo Francis a una niña de dieciséis años, de manera seductora.

Esta se rio "¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Pero por supuesto, _mon amour_ "

"Hey, pedófilo, te estamos dejando atrás" interrumpió Arthur, irritado "Tienes suerte de que ninguno de los compañeros ingleses de aquí tenga idea de donde están los bosques, o de lo contrario estarías atrapado aquí para siempre"

"¡Qué cruel!" se quejó Francis, dejando a la sonrojada chica atrás.

Arthur se giró sobre sus talones y caminó con el resto de su tripulación.

 _Por lo pronto, esta América no me ha impresionado en absoluto. Las historias que he escuchado sobre esta en casa son una mierda. Vamos a ver cuán asombroso es este "Nuevo Mundo"._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para el momento en que empezaron a montar el campamento, la noche estaba cayendo a tres kilómetros del bosque y un lago.

"De acuerdo, vamos a empezar con esta primera ruta por la mañana" ordenó Arthur al grupo "Necesitamos terminar esto en una semana, así que no esperéis ningún tipo de vacaciones. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Si, señor!" gritaron los hombres.

El prusiano, Gilbert, rodó los ojos "No vine aquí solo para seguir las ordenes de un rarito de cejas gruesas. Tengo la intención de ver todo lo que esté a mi alcance por mi cuenta" murmuró.

En la cena, los miembros de la tripulación estaban riendo y hablando en voz alta. Uno estaba contando una historia.

"¿Sabéis? Antes de que saliésemos de los muelles, un hombre me dijo que tuviese cuidado con el Guerrero Fantasma" Edward, uno de los miembros, estaba explicando "Dijo que un niño llamado Simon se acercó demasiado a los bosques y fue atacado con un arma de la nada. No pudo ver a nadie"

"¡Eso es un montón de basura!" otro miembro, Martin, se rio.

"Nunca te has encontrado a nadie en batalla antes, ¿verdad?" preguntó Gilbert, sonriendo con malicia "Puedo creer ese tipo de cuentos. ¡Este 'Guerrero Fantasma' me suena intrigante!"

Arthur suspiró y se puso en pie. Queriendo alejarse de ese ruidoso sin sentido, se fue a dar un paseo por el lago. Una vez llegó, se sentó y miró su reflejo.

 _¿Qué haré cuando vuelva a Londres? Conseguiré un pago considerable por mi trabajo pero, ¿entonces qué? No tengo familia con la que ir, y tampoco amigos. Francis es el único amigo con el que he crecido, y con todas las tensiones crecientes entre nosotros y su casa en Francia, no podré verle sin una estricta razón. ¿Qué debería hacer…?_

Arthur salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio algo por el rabillo del ojo siendo lanzado hacia él. Rápidamente rodó hacia la derecha, esquivando el objeto.

"¡¿Qué cojones…?!"

Arthur alzó la mirada para ver que una flecha era disparada hacia él. Pudo ver una silueta humana huyendo.

"¡Ahá!" sin pensar, Arthur sacó la pistola de la funda y corrió hacia el bosque.

Enfadado, Arthur buscó alrededor a su atacante.

"¡Sal de ahí, cobarde!" gritó Arthur "¡Nadie ataca a un inglés y se sale con la suya!"

Arthur podía sentir el viento de algo que corría rápidamente tras él, así que Arthur se alejó en esa dirección también. Sin embargo, Arthur estaba de repente cara a cara con un arco y una flecha apuntándole. Detrás del arma, había un hombre un par de centímetros más alto que él con el pelo rubio, enfadados ojos azules y plumas en el pelo. Dos líneas rojas estaban pintadas bajo sus llamativos ojos, y un trazo de pintura amarilla bajaba por en la mitad de su nariz.

 _"Gago nehi?"_ espetó el hombre en una lengua que Arthur no entendía.

"¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?" gritó Arthur, apuntando con su pistola al hombre.

 _"Gadono nehi hayani? Nehi nasgi ani tsalagi!"_ gritó el hombre de nuevo.

"¡Intenta hablar en inglés, estúpido salvaje!" replicó Arthur.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro, no teniendo ni idea de lo que el otro estaba diciendo. El hombre pintado miró a Arthur antes de dejar caer su arma. Arthur pensó que su intención era rendirse pero estaba equivocado. El hombre agarró los hombros de Arthur, tirando de él para acercarle, y presionó su boca contra la de este en un beso. Sorprendido, la pistola se deslizó de las manos de Arthur.

Después de unos pocos segundos, el atacante alejó a Arthur, recogiendo su arco y flechas, y apuntándole.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?" gritó.

Los ojos se Arthur se abrieron ampliamente.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Me atacas con un puto arco, me gritas en una lengua extraña, me besas, y entonces hablas inglés perfectamente? ¿Y te atreves a preguntarme?"

"¡Debes irte ahora! ¡Los hombres pálidos están invadiendo nuestro hogar!" le dijo el hombre a Arthur.

"¡Tú también tienes la piel pálida! ¿Y tú que eres?" replicó Arthur.

"Soy un Cherokee. Tu no. Ahora te lo advierto, aléjate de aquí o nunca se te olvidaré el nombre de Amelige, o en tu extraña lengua, ¡América!"

Con eso, el hombre desapareció.

"¿Qué cojones…?" Arthur se quedó allí, con los ojos abiertos "¡Este 'Amelige' está obviamente loco! ¡Le mataré antes de que me amenace de nuevo!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era tarde cuando Arthur finalmente regresó al campamento.

"¿Dónde has estado, capitán? Estábamos a punto de enviar un grupo de búsqueda" dijo Edward al agotado inglés.

"He estado en el lago, y me quedé dormido" mintió Arthur "Pero estoy bien"

Esa noche, todo en lo que Arthur podía pensar era en el hombre que se llamaba a sí mismo América.

 _¿Quién se nombraba a sí mismo como un continente? ¿Y cómo es que no podía hablar inglés hasta que… me besó? Arthur se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Bueno, sea quien sea, tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser mucho más preocupante que Gilbert y Francis juntos._


	2. Capitulo 2

Autor Original: Punk Rock Kitsune

ID: 2278978

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Segundo capitulo para vuestro disfrute~ Comentarios, criticas constructivas y todo lo demás se aceptan con gusto. Además de peticiones, aunque tengo una hartá de fanfics apuntados de Hetalia para traducir así que os vais a hartar gradualmente~

Así que, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capitulo 2**

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" espetó Arthur.

A la mañana siguiente, Francis estaba tumbado en su tienda, tosiendo con fuerza. Su rostro entero estaba rojo y sus ojos estaban apagados.

"Está enfermo, señor" un miembro del grupo, Thomas, le dijo a Arthur "Creo que el pez que comió tenía algo"

"Mi comida… ¡Quiero mi cocina francesa de vuelta!" se lamentó Francis dramáticamente "¡Esto es casi tan malo como la comida británica!"

Arthur rodó los ojos "Bueno, ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer? ¡No podemos ir a cazar sin saber a dónde ir! ¡Es nuestro único guía!"

"Siempre podemos explorar la ruta por nuestra cuenta hasta que mejore" sugirió Gilbert, con una sonrisa.

Arthur miró a Gilbert "Supongo que podemos, pero no podemos enviar a todo nuestro grupo"

"Bueno, ¿qué hay de nosotros dos?" preguntó Gilbert "Podemos separarnos"

El inglés exhaló por la nariz "De acuerdo, está bien. En el momento en que encontréis algún tipo de ruta que podamos seguir, hacedme una señal con un arma de fuego, y haré lo mismo"

"Por mi suena bien. ¡Vamos!" gritó Gilbert.

"Chicos, aseguraos de que Francis se recupera. Le necesitaremos para mañana" le ordenó Arthur a su grupo.

"¡Si, señor!"

Arthur cogió su pistola y salió con Gilbert.

"Ayer estuviste fue un montón de tiempo" le dijo Gilbert a Arthur "Dudo que alguien como tú se quedase dormido en un entorno nuevo, sobre todo cuando no conoces el terreno"

"Eres un observador muy agudo" respondió Arthur con dureza.

"Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo en realidad?" presionó Gilbert.

"Estaba…preocupado" le dijo a Arthur de manera cortante.

"Arthur Kirkland, el joven marinero y cazador, ¿preocupado? Eso es nuevo" se rio Gilbert.

"¿Sabes que más es un puntazo?" espetó Arthur "Crees en ese ridículo cuento del Guerrero Fantasma"

"A diferencia de ti, el asombroso yo tiene un increíble sentido de la aventura" se burló Gilbert "Tú solo te pegas a los hechos y a los datos, mientras que yo tiendo a ir a la aventura. Necesitas aprender cómo vivir. Y por vivir, quiero decir algo asombroso, no creer en las hadas de los cuentos"

"¡Tsk…! ¡¿Cómo descubriste eso?!" gritó Arthur.

"Tengo oídos en todas partes" Gilbert sonrió orgullosamente.

 _No solamente eso, sino que le escuché hablar sobre hadas en sus sueños la pasada noche._

"Bueno, yo iré a la izquierda, y tu irás a la derecha" le dijo Gilbert a Arthur mientras se acercaban a la zona de bosque.

"No estás en posición de dar órdenes, Gilbert" gruñó Arthur, ya molesto con que Gilbert, de entre todas las personas, descubriese su secreto de las hadas "Tu a la derecha y yo a la izquierda. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Si, señor! ¡El asombroso yo encontrará una ruta más rápido de lo que puedes decir Campanilla!" respondió Gilbert con burla.

Con eso, Gilbert marchó por el bosque, su risa resonando.

"Si sigue con eso, quizás tenga que mandar que exporten una guillotina a Inglaterra desde Francia" murmuró Arthur antes de entrar al bosque por el lado izquierdo.

Mientras comenzaban la búsqueda, el raro hombre Amelige le vino a la mente.

 _Ese bastardo… No puedo creer que me besase y entonces hablase inglés. ¿Para qué fue eso? Probablemente nunca haya tenido un entrenamiento adecuado en etiqueta._

Arthur caminaba por ahí metido en sus profundos pensamientos. No prestar atención a sus alrededores fue un gran error. Un gruñido repentino hizo que Arthur se congelase en seco. Alzó la mirada para ver un enorme oso pardo de unos seis metros de altura sobre él, los dientes al descubierto.

"¡Cristo…!" Arthur dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido.

El oso continuó gruñendo, aunque con mayor ferocidad.

 _Esa cosa podría atacarme. ¡Nunca dejaré que ningún animal me intimide y me haga correr como un cobarde!_

Arthur sacó su pistola de mano, apuntando hacia el oso.

"Este oso será la primera caza de pieles…" susurró Arthur para sí mismo, tirando del gatillo.

" _Halewista!"_ gritó una voz conocida.

Arthur estaba ya apretando el gatillo, la bala alcanzando al oso en el pecho. Este rugió de dolor, cayendo de lado para revelar tres cachorros de bebé mirando a su madre.

Arthur estaba un poco agitado, sintiendo entonces un fuerte agarre en su muñeca.

"¡Ow!" Arthur hizo una mueca, dejando caer la pistola.

"¿Qué has hecho?"

Arthur giró la cabeza para ver al hombre de ayer, Amelige. Parecía extremadamente enfadado, y las lágrimas se estaban formando en los bordes de sus ojos.

"¡Ella no te hizo nada!" gritó Amelige a la cara de Arthur "¡No iba a herirte! Solamente estaba protegiendo a sus cachorros, ¡asegurándose en lo posible de que los depredadores no los cojan!"

Arthur empezó a temblar, las lágrimas formándose en sus propios ojos. Esta era la primera vez que Arthur perdía la compostura frente a alguien. El corazón puro en los ojos de Amelige hizo que su corazón se estrechase con arrepentimiento.

"Yo…lo siento" susurró Arthur.

Amelige tiró a Arthur sobre el oso caído.

" _Nehi uha no adanvto!_ No eres diferente de los otros hombres pálidos que han entrado a este bosque. ¡Matas por placer y por codicia, no por supervivencia! ¡Te advertí que salieses de este bosque! ¡Mírala! ¡Mira!"

Arthur miró al animal muerto, sus lágrimas rodando.

"Yo…Yo…Yo…" Arthur no podía formar palabras. El inglés había cazado y asesinado antes y no tenía ningún arrepentimiento, pero mirando hacia el animal le hacía sentir vergüenza.

Amelige apartó a Arthur a un lado y se puso en cuclillas al lado del oso. Levantó sus manos sobre la herida y bala y cerró los ojos, cantando suavemente.

"Pelo, pluma, escala y piel. Diferentes por fuera pero lo mismo por dentro. Extraño en el cuerpo pero un alma. A través de todas las criaturas, son los dioses del todo"

Una suave luz verde salió de sus manos y la herida se curó al momento.

"¿Qué demonios…?" Arthur no pudo acabar la frase. Arthur quizás creyese en las hadas, pero no podía creer que un mero mortal pudiese realizar tal magia.

Amelige se levantó y miró a Athur "Si no apareciese cuando lo hice, esos cachorros no tendrían madre que cuidase de ellos"

"Lo siento…"Arthur todavía estaba temblando.

Amelige estudió a Arthur "Quiero que vengas conmigo durante un rato"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Arthur, su paranoia yendo hasta el borde.

"No tienes ni idea de cuán preciosa es la vida, ¿verdad?" preguntó Amelige.

Arthur permaneció en silencio, las palabras de Gilbert sobre realmente vivir la vida volviendo a él.

"Eso pensaba" resopló Amelige "Quiero mostrarte lo que es la vida. Así que ven conmigo"

Encantado por Amelige, Arthur asintió lentamente. Se inclinó para recuperar su pistola, pero Amelige se detuvo.

"No necesitarás esa cosa" le dijo.

Los ojos de Arthur se estrecharon, todavía no acostumbrado todavía a que otras personas le ordenasen. Amelige se encontró con la mirada de Arthur con una aún más fuerte. El inglés no pudo mantener la batalla silenciosa.

"Bien" dijo Arthur "Pero no te acostumbres a que yo sea tan pasivo. No soy alguien con quien se deba jugar"

"Yo tampoco, hombre pálido" replicó Amelige "Tampoco lo son los Cherokee, mi gente"

Amelige cogió a Arthur por la muñeca y le arrastró.

 _Estos "Cherokee" de los que habla deben de ser tan extraños como él. Pensó Arthur para sí mismo. Quiero decir, mira sus ropas. Sus pantalones parecen hechos con un tejido extremadamente barato, ¡y no lleva camiseta, por amor de dios! Además, la pintura de su cara es extremadamente particular. La pintura es un arte. Y sus zapatos... ¿qué son?_

"¿Qué es lo que tu gente te llama?" preguntó Amelige bruscamente, sacando a Arthur de entre sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué?" dijo Arthur, confundido.

"Lo que los hombres pálidos te llaman" repitió Amelige "Ya sabes que yo me llamo Amelige"

"Oh, ¿te refieres a mi nombre?" aclaró Arthur.

"¿Nombre? ¿Eso creo…?" respondió Amelige, desconcertado ante la palabra 'nombre'.

"Oh. Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland" respondió el inglés.

"¿Tienes dos de esos nombres?" Amelige ladeó la cabeza.

"Por supuesto que sí. El otro nombre, 'Kirkland', es mi apellido. Mis ancestros antes de mi tenían el mismo nombre Kirkland. Es una especie de identidad"

"Identidad, ¿eh?" reflexionó Amelige, no teniendo ni idea de lo que un 'apellido' era "Mi nombre Amelige siempre ha sido mi identidad"

"Hablando de identidad, ¿qué diablos hiciste ayer?" preguntó Arthur, su sorpresa regresando.

"¿Qué hice?" repitió Amelige.

"¡Sí! Saliste de la nada hablando una completa basura pero entonces me besaste y ahora hablas inglés. ¿Qué fue todo eso?" espetó Arthur.

Amelige ladeó la cabeza de nuevo "No sé lo que es un 'beso'. ¿Quieres decir cuando mi boca tocó la tuya?"

"¡Si, maldita sea!" resopló Arthur.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que estás diciendo" explicó Amelige "Y cada vez que mi boca toca la de otra persona que está hablando una lengua extranjera, aprendo esa lengua en segundos. Sin embargo, no conozco todas las palabras de esta extraña lengua, Inglés, tuya"

"Claramente" murmuró Arthur "Entonces, ¿cuán mayor eres, de todos modos?"

Amelige se rio "¡No soy tan viejo todavía! ¡Muchos soles y lunas pasarán hasta que sea mayor!"

"¡No, no 'mayor' como con canas y piel arrugada!" le dijo Arthur, frustrado "¡Quería decir 'mayor' de edad!"

"¿Edad?" repitió Amelige "Bueno, tengo diez y nueve años"

"Diez y nuevo… así que tienes diecinueve" concluyó Arthur.

"¿Diecinueve? ¿Es así como cuentan los años las personas inglesas?" preguntó Amelige.

"Por supuesto que sí" respondió Arthur.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu edad?"

"De acuerdo contigo, veinte y tres años"

"¿Veinte? ¿Quieres decir dos de diez y tres años? Eso quiere decir que eres… ¿veintres?"

Esta vez, Arthur se rio "No sabes el modo correcto de contar, ¿verdad?"

"No en tu lengua" señaló Amelige "Ese es otro problema de los hombres pálidos. Creen que solo porque seamos diferentes a ellos, estamos por debajo"

"No es eso" Arthur se encogió de hombros "Es solo que parece que donde quiera que vivas, es poco civilizado"

Amelige dejó de caminar, provocando que Arthur se chocase contra él.

"Hey, ¿cuál es el problema?" preguntó Arthur.

"¿Poco civilizado, dijiste?" dijo Amelige con cierta frialdad "Solo porque no llevemos ropa ridículamente ajustada y hagamos cosas diferentes, ¿somos poco civilizados?"

"¡Mi ropa no es ajustada!" protestó Arthur, tirando de su propia camisa.

"No has visto ningún otro tipo de civilización fuera de la tuya propia, ¿verdad?" preguntó Amelige "Déjame enseñarte a mi gente"

Amelige reanudó la marcha tirando de Arthur hacia adelante.

"¡Puedo caminar por mi cuenta!" espetó Arthur.

"Estamos acercándonos a mi casa. Si ellos te ven sin mí, te capturarán y quizás incluso te maten" explicó Amelige al inglés "Así que quédate cerca"

Arthur suspiró, cediendo ante el nativo americano una vez más.

 _¿Quiénes son estos 'Cherokee'?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Arthur!" llamó Gilbert desde el bosque.

Había escuchado un disparo y entonces algunos gritos. Ahora, no podía localizar a Arthur.

"¡Sal! ¡El asombroso Gilbert está cansándose!" dijo.

Justo entonces, Gilbert se tropezó con algo y cayó de bruces.

"¿Qué diablos?" Gilbert hervía "¿Quién se atrevió a hacerme tropezar?"

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la pistola de Arthur.

"¿Qué…? Seguramente no se iría sin esto…"

Gilbert cogió el arma y siguió mirando por el suelo. Podía ver tres tipos diferentes de huellas. Unas eran indudablemente las huellas de Arthur, otras podían descifrarse como las de un oso pero el tercer par de huellas pertenecían a otro humano.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?" se preguntaba Gilbert.

Con varios escenarios de lo que podría haber ocurrido a Arthur en su mente, Gilbert partió de nuevo en busca de Arthur.


	3. Capitulo 3

Autor Original: Punk Rock Kitsune

ID: 2278978

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

El otro día me dijeron en otro fanfic que estoy traduciendo que había algunas cosas que debía revisar, por la forma en que estaban traducidas, que sonaban raras en español. Así que, de ahora en adelante, intentaré revisar una vez más los capítulos conforme los subo para comprobar que tenga una mejor coherencia escrita.

Aunque, en ocasiones, sí que es verdad que quedan raras porque no encuentro forma más coherente de expresar lo que quieren decir pero bueno, intentaré mejorar ese aspecto.

Todo esto viene por si veis cosas raras o cosas mal expresadas, para que me digáis y todo eso. Que es bueno saberlo~

Dicho eso, ¡a disfrutarlo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Algunas traducciones más:

 _Nasgi yunega! Agisdiyi galitsadi ale gatlida! – ¡Es un hombre blanco! ¡Coger los arcos y las flechas!_

 _Halewista! – ¡Parad!_

 _Nasgiasgaya wili nasgi atsisonvnv itsulaayv! – ¡No os hará daño!_

 _Tsalagi – Cherokee_

 _Nasgiasgaya wanige atslvsgi golisdi – Es una delicada flor, ¿entendéis?_

 _Tsuka – zorro_

 **Capitulo 3**

Amelige se detuvo frente a un grupo de altos arbustos llenos de espinas. Arthur miró a Amelige, al arbusto, y entonces de vuelta a Amelige.

"Bueno, ¿por qué te paras? No hay modo de conseguir pasar por todos esos arbustos sin matarse a uno mismo" le dijo Arthur.

"Esa es otra razón por la que no me gustan los hombres pálidos. Creen que otras personas que no son ellos son estúpidos" respondió Amelige con tono tenso.

"Bueno, ¡perdóname!" resopló Arthur "Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a pasar por esto?"

Amelige agarró la mano de Arthur de nuevo y caminó directamente a los arbustos.

"¡Hey! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Estás intentando matarnos a ambos?!" gritó Arthur, intentando alejarse.

"Tranquilo, Armor. No cabrees a los espíritus protegiendo mi hogar" dijo Amelige con calma.

"Mi nombre es _Arthur_ , no 'Armor', ¡maldición! ¿Y de qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Espíritus?"

"Solo confía en mi" sonrió Amelige.

El rostro serio de Arthur vaciló "B-Bien, entonces…"

Amelige caminó directo hacia los arbustos. Arthur cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando algún tipo de dolor, pero todo lo que sintió fue el ligero roce de las espinas de los arbustos.

"No hay necesidad de estar asustado, Alexander. Estamos perfectamente a salvo" dijo Amelige, poniendo su mano libre sobre la cabeza de Arthur.

"¡Es _Arthur_ , idiota! Y no estaba asustado. Me han enseñado a esperar lo inesperado, eso es todo" gruñó Arthur, abriendo sus ojos para mirar al nativo americano.

"Bueno, vamos a probar eso" sonrió Amelige.

Se hizo a un lado, y la barbilla de Arthur cayó con sorpresa. Ante él no había más bosque, sino un paraíso maravilloso. Acres de hierba se extendían hacia el horizonte, y un río claro y azul estaba justo delante. A lo lejos, hileras de maíz se alzaban orgullosas, esperando a ser cosechadas. Sin embargo, de toda la belleza que le rodeaba, al sorpresa principal para Arthur fue la gente.

Decenas de personas de piel cobriza, pelo negro azabache y ojos castaños recorrían la zona, hablando y riendo en su lengua Tsalagi nativa. La mayor parte de ellos eran hombres sin camiseta como Amelige con diferentes símbolos pintados, decorándoles. Las mujeres tenían vestidos hasta la rodilla adornados con perlas. Arthur nunca había vito a personas con una piel tan oscura como la suya.

Uno de los Cherokee alzó la mirada hacia Arthur.

" _Nasgi yunega! Agisdiyi galitsadi ale gatlida!"_ gritó.

Inmediatamente, las mujeres salieron corriendo de sus casas mientras los hombres cogían sus armas: arcos y flechas.

Arthur apretó los dientes. No le importaba si no tenía un arma o si era superado en número, treinta a uno. Preferiría morir con honor en la batalla que huir.

" _Halewista!"_ gritó Amelige, de pie delante de Arthur _"Nasgiasgaya wili nasgi atsisonvnv itsulaayv!"_

Continuó explicando Amelige a los Cherokee en Tsalagi mientras Arthur estaba allí en pie, sin habla. Escuchó a Amelige mencionar su nombre varias veces, pero eso era todo lo que entendió.

" _Nasgiasgaya wanige atslvsgi, golisdi?"_ acabó Amelige con una sonrisa.

La mayor parte de los hombres se rieron, y entonces saludaron a Arthur antes de volver a sus cosas.

"Eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba" observó Arthur "¿Qué les dijiste exactamente?"

Amelige sonrió "Oh, solo les dije que no ibas a hacernos daño, estás de nuestro lado, y que se lo tomen con tranquilidad contigo porque eres una delicada flor"

" _¡¿Qué?!"_ gritó Arthur en la cara de Amelige "¿Por qué, en el nombre de Dios, les dirías que soy una delicada flor, idiota? ¿Te parezco una chica?"

Amelige se quedó en silencio mientras miraba a Arthur.

"…No respondas a eso" espetó Arthur. Encaró a los Cherokee.

"Ignorad lo que dijo vuestro idiota. ¡ _No_ soy una flor! ¡Soy un marinero y un cazador!" gritó.

Todos simplemente le miraron, preguntándose lo que estaba diciendo.

"Y, por cierto, ¿quién dijo nada de que yo esté de vuestro lado?" preguntó Arthur, frunciendo el ceño "Estoy aquí simplemente para continuar con el comercio de pieles. La tripulación antes de mí estuvo aquí por oro, pero no pudieron encontrar nada porque algunos indios les atacaron y lo escondieron"

"Eso no es lo que ocurrió" Amelige negó con la cabeza "Escuché sobre eso. No fue nuestra tribu, pero no había oro en esa área. La tribu y los hombres pálidos estaban al borde de la guerra, pero la valiente hija del jefe y uno de los hombres pálidos ayudaron a detenerlo"

"Bueno, espero que una guerra no empiece aquí" respondió Arthur "Nuestra tripulación solo va a cazar, entonces nos iremos"

"Pero esta tierra no os pertenece" Amelige frunció el ceño "¡Los hombres pálidos no pueden traspasarla!"

"¡Puedes dejar de llamarnos hombres pálidos, por amor de Dios! Somos ingleses. Británicos. Caballeros. ¡Lo que prefieras!"

Amelige negó con la cabeza, tristemente "Los hombres pálidos están lejos de ser 'caballeros'. Los hombres que son gentiles no destruyen la naturaleza, la protegen. No matan implacablemente. Como te dije, solamente matamos por supervivencia, nada más. Como puedes ver, a mediados de temporada, usamos tela para nuestras ropas. Solamente usamos la piel de animales con el brutal frío"

"Mira, esto no es asunto mío" suspiró Arthur "Fuimos enviados aquí por órdenes, y no completarlas podría significar el fin de –"

"Vuestra reputación, ¿verdad?" le cortó Amelige, entrecerrando los ojos.

Arthur no podía negar esa afirmación.

"Todavía no lo entiendes" suspiró Amelige con frustración "'Caballeros' o no, todos los hombres pálidos piensan lo mismo"

Amelige agarró la muñeca de Arthur de nuevo y le arrastró a través del pueblo Cherokee.

"¡Hey! ¡No de nuevo! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!" gritó Arthur.

Amelige le ignoró. Llegaron al borde del río. Varias canoas estaban en el borde. Las grandes eran para la guerra. Amelige arrastró una de las pequeñas canoas hacia el río y agarró un remo.

"Vamos" le dijo Amelige a Arthur "Me niego a rendirme contigo"

"Oh, qué suerte para mí" se quejó Arthur "¿Y por qué no?"

Amelige parecía un poco indeciso "Porque… puedo ver que no eres como los otros hombres pálidos con los que me he encontrado. Realmente eres…una delicada flor"

El rostro de Arthur se puso rojo sin darse cuenta "N-No soy delicado…"

Sin mucho más por lo que hacer alboroto, Arthur se subió a la canoa.

 _Esto es lo peor… ¿Por qué este niño es capaz de hacerme actuar de manera tan diferente? La gente que he conocido casi siempre me han temido, después de todo. Pero este Amelige… Realmente soy yo el que de algún modo le teme. Es algo bueno que no viva en Inglaterra, o de lo contrario el gobierno probablemente restauraría los juicios de brujas y le quemaría en la hoguera._

Arthur sonrió mientras se reía para sí mismo.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" preguntó Amelige curiosamente, remando por el río.

"Oh, no es nada" respondió Arthur, recuperando la compostura fría.

Se encogió de hombros, Amelige mirando directamente al río frente a él.

"¿Sabes?, sé que solo nos conocimos, pero estoy seguro que sabes ahora que no soy un humano normal" le dijo Amelige "Y sé algunas cosas de ti de las que todavía no te has dado cuenta"

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Arthur sospechosamente, tenso.

"Sé que nunca sonríes mucho" respondió, todavía mirando al frente "Y esa sonrisa que vi hace un minuto es la primera que has dado en muchos años"

Arthur abrió la boca con sorpresa. ¿Cómo es que Amelige sabía de eso?

"No eres tan difícil de entender" sonrió Amelige "Además…tienes una sonrisa encantadora"

Toda la sangre de Arthur se subió hacia su rostro "¿A….Así que es eso?"

"¡Mira, aquí está nuestro destino!" gritó Amelige lleno de alegría, sin escuchar a Arthur.

Y solo como eso, Arthur salió de su aturdimiento.

 _¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? ¡Debo volver al campamento! ¡O cazar! Y necesito asegurarme de que Francis está recuperándose bien…_

"Mmm, Amelige, me tengo que ir" le dijo Arthur.

Amelige ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad "¿Por qué? Acabamos de llegar"

"Lo sé, pero de verdad tengo que… ¡¿?!" Arthur se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando el rostro de Amelige se acercó al suyo de golpe.

"¿Qué es exactamente más importante?" preguntó Amelige, sus grandes ojos azules parpadeando juguetonamente.

"Yo…Yo…Yo…" Arthur no podía formar una frase coherente.

"Por favor, ¿te quedas un poco más?" pidió Amelige ligeramente.

Arthur no podía resistirse al encanto de Amelige "Bien, lo que sea"

"¡De acuerdo! Bueno, vamos a alejarnos de aquí" sonrió Amelige, saltando de la canoa a tierra firme.

 _Está decidido; este chico podría condenado y procesado como una bruja._ Pensó Arthur, siguiendo a Amelige.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Qué tipo de criatura es esta?" preguntó Arthur, mirando a un animal de pelo rojo "Parece un perro pero…"

"Oh, es un _tsula_ , en tu lengua, un zorro" informó Amelige a Arthur.

Los dos habían estado caminando durante un rato hasta ahora, y la curiosidad de Arthur sacó lo mejor de él.

"Oh, así que así es como se ve un zorro…" Arthur bajó la voz. Los zorros estaban en la lista de animales que cazar por piel "Es algo de aspecto impresionante"

"¡Si, los zorros lo son!" sonrió Amelige "¿Quieres conocer al zorro?"

Arthur miró a Amelige, sobresaltado "¿Qué?"

"¿Te gustaría conocer al zorro?" repitió Amelige.

"Amelige, es una criatura salvaje. ¿Cómo narices vas a –?"

Para entonces, Amelige ya se había acercado al zorro.

"Amelige, ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Vas a ser mordido!" le advirtió Arthur.

Amelige se detuvo de inclinase para quedar a la altura de los ojos el animal. Empezó a hacer sonidos de ladridos que sonaban extraños. El zorro respondió con ladridos como los suyos.

"Amelige… ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Arthur, desconcertado.

"Me estoy comunicando con el zorro" dijo Amelige simplemente, sin romper el contacto visual con el animal.

 _Oh, genial…_ gimió Arthur para sí mismo. _Me he dejado llevar por un loco._

"¡De acuerdo, Arthur! Adahy dijo que le gustaría conocerte también mientras que prometas no hacerle daño de ningún tipo" le dijo Amelige a Arthur.

"¿Adahy?" repitió Arthur.

"Si, ese es el nombre del zorro. Me lo dijo" Amelige cogió a Adahy y lo cargó hasta el inglés.

Arthur di un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"Está bien, Arthur. Adahy no te morderá" le aseguró Amelige.

Arthur bajó la mirada hacia Adahy. Los ojos marrones de Adahy parpadearon con confianza. Respirando profundamente, Arthur extendió la mano y acarició la cabeza de Adahy. Este ronroneó suavemente mientras Arthur empezaba a rascarle el cuello con dulzura.

La sonrisa de Arthur regresó mientras cogía a Adahy en sus brazos "Wow, este Adahy no es un mal tipo"

Los ojos de Amelige se entornaron de felicidad. _Sabía que Arthur era diferente de los demás. Lo sabía._

"Hey, Arthur" llamó Amelige después de que Arthur soltase a Adahy.

"¿Si?" preguntó Arthur, la sonrisa en su rostro.

"La luna casi ha salido" dijo, señalando hacia el cielo con el sol poniéndose y el cielo oscureciéndose "Quiero enseñarte algo"

Con eso, Amelige cogió la mano de Arthur y lo arrastró de nuevo.

 _¿P-P-Por qué está cogiendo mi mano y no mi muñeca? Se preguntó Arthur a sí mismo. ¿Tiene idea de lo que eso significa…?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Mira, ya hemos llegado!" gritó Amelige con orgullo.

Habían llegado a un campo al descubierto, con árboles decorando los límites.

Se dio la vuelta para ver la sonrojada cara de Arthur "¿Cuál es el problema?"

Era difícil para Arthur el respirar después de caminar todo este tiempo. Se sentía tan incómodo cogiéndose de las manos con Amelige. Todo en lo que podía pensar era sobre las parejas que veía en Londres cogiéndose de las manos.

"E-Estoy bien" tartamudeó Arthur, intentando recuperar la compostura "Yo debería estar preguntando por eso. ¿Por qué me trajiste a un campo vacío?"

La sonrisa de Amelige se amplió "Lo verás pronto. Por ahora, siéntate conmigo"

Amelige se dejó caer al suelo. Suspirando, Arthur hizo lo mismo.

"Para alguien tan previsor, eres bastante tímido, ¿no?" preguntó Amelige en voz alta.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Arthur, bastante ofendido "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Estás asustado de dejar que los demás vean quién eres. Y también tienes miedo de cambiar el modo en que están las cosas"

"No sé cómo es que se te ha ocurrido todo eso" espetó Arthur, sus ojos estrechándose "No sé lo que hiciste, pero mi personalidad cambia contigo cerca. Eres ya bastante raro con esta 'magia' tuya. ¿Qué hiciste para hacerme actuar de modo diferente?"

Amelige continuó sonriendo "No estás comportándote de un modo _diferente_ de lo que eres. Me has revelado quién eres verdaderamente"

Arthur sintió un jadeo dejar su garganta.

En ese momento, la luna empezó a brillar, y cientos de luciérnagas flotaron desde el suelo, sus brillantes luces parpadeando entre encenderse o apagarse.

"Wow… ¡Esto es asombroso!" Arthur se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa "¡Nunca he visto tantas luciérnagas en casa!"

Amelige se inclinó, dándose cuenta de una luciérnaga pequeña que no estaba brillando. La cogió con suavidad y la tomó en sus manos.

"En cierto modo, Arthur, eres como esta pequeña luciérnaga de aquí" dijo Amelige, mostrándole a la pequeña sin luz "Tienes ya la luz dentro de ti, pero simplemente tienes miedo de dejarla brillar frente a todos"

Amelige cubrió a la luciérnaga completamente, una luz verde saliendo de sus manos "Pero con el empuje correcto…" Amelige soltó a la luciérnaga, su luz parpadeando como el resto "Tu luz atravesará la oscuridad que la rodea"

Arthur contempló a Amelige, sus palabras hundiéndose en él. _Amelige… ¿Qué tipo de hombre eres?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas pocas horas más tarde, Amelige condujo de manera segura a Arthur fuera de su hogar oculto y de vuelta a la parte principal del bosque. Arthur estuvo en silencio todo el tiempo.

"… ¿Te veré mañana?" preguntó Amelige, esperanzado.

"…Seguramente no" respondió Arthur, alejando la mirada "Saldré de América dentro de unos pocos días con pieles"

La expresión se Amelige se entristeció.

"Necesitas sacar a los animales que viven aquí fuera del bosque" le dijo Arthur a Amelige, con fuerza "Si no quieres que sean cazados y despellejados, entonces sácalos de aquí y del bosque en el que estamos. Entonces no tendremos más opción que irnos a otro lado. Tienes poderes especiales. Estoy seguro que podrás"

Con eso, Arthur se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió de nuevo fuera del bosque, sin mirar atrás ni una vez.

 _Arthur…tu luz está escondido bajo una piedra. Pensó Amelige para sí mismo. Sé que está ahí, sin importar lo frío que puedas comportarte delante de mí. Sé que ahora te has dado cuenta de lo preciada que es la vida, pero tengo el presentimiento de que tu duro exterior permitirá que otros cazadores continúen viniendo al bosque._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Hey, capitán! ¿Dónde has estado?" exigió Edward al regreso de Arthur "Gilbert ha estado buscándote un montón de tiempo, ¡e incluso enviamos un pequeño grupo de búsqueda para traerte! Pero no había nada. Nos encontramos con un oso y algunos cachorros. Gilbert pensó que los osos te atacaron, ya que descubrió las huellas del oso, así que…"

Arthur no pudo escuchar nada más. Tras Edward, estaban las pieles de la madre y sus cachorros, todas situadas entorno al fuego para secarse.

"Tenemos un poco de carne sobrante para ti" acabó Edward, sonriendo con orgullo.

"Si, si. Bueno, necesito descansar un poco" dijo Arthur, sintiéndose extremadamente enfermo de su estómago.

Con su cara mirando al suelo, empezó a caminar hacia su tienda, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas. Un par de botas conocidas bloquearon su camino, y alzó la mirada para ver a un disgustado Gilbert.

"Se te cayó esto" dijo el prusiano fríamente, sosteniendo la pistola de Arthur.

"Oh, esto" Arthur tomó de nuevo su arma "Gracias por encontrarla"

"Sí" dijo Gilbert lanzándole una mirada a Arthur "¿Qué pasa aquí? Estás desaparecido durante todo el día, sin armas, ¿y entonces se vuelve en que no ha pasado nada? Capitán, se supone que tienes que liderarnos. Las pieles de esos osos no cumplen con los requisitos necesarios para el comercio. Si esto sigue así, necesitaremos un nuevo capitán"

Arthur miró a Gilbert "Todo lo que tengo que decirte es buena suerte"

Con eso, Arthur se retiró a su tienda. Gilbert sonrió mientras caminaba para acercarse a sus hombres.

 _Arthur está perdiendo la confianza de su propia tripulación. En poco tiempo, tomaré el mando completamente, reclamaré toda esta tierra para mí mismo, y Arthur podrá besar mi dulce trasero alemán. Kesesesesesese!_


	4. Capitulo 4

Autor Original: Punk Rock Kitsune

ID: 2278978

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Me alegro que os esté gustando y me gusta ver tantas emociones referentes al fanfic reflejadas en vuestros comentarios~ ¡Me hace toda la ilusión del mundo! Todavía quedan unas cuantas cosas por pasar así que seguid leyendo y veréis~

Así que, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Traducciones del Cherokee

 _Hatlv noquus tesi – ¿Dónde vas?_

 _Ganitli – Una cama Cherokee_

 _Tsigotvdi, esti – Tengo que verle, Mamá_

 _Gago – ¿Quién?_

 _Kohi iyvi dvtsilutsi – Estaré de vuelta en un rato_

 _Aya wili digosisodi kila – Te lo explicaré más tarde_

Traducciones del francés

 _Attendez une minute, ma cherie – Espera un minuto, mi señorita_

 _Mon ami – amigo mío_

 _Messieurs – caballeros_

 _Merde! - ¡Mierda!_

 _Quoi? - ¿Qué?_

 **Capitulo 4**

" _Hermano, ¿por qué tienes que ir a Inglaterra?" el hermano de Gilbert de doce años, Ludwig, preguntó, molesto "¡Prometiste quedarte aquí en Alemania conmigo para siempre!"_

 _El Gilbert Beilschmidt de dieciséis años cerró los ojos y alejó la mirada "Necesitamos el dinero, West"_

 _Ludwig había nacido en Alemania mientras que Gilbert había nacido en Prusia, de ahí el apodo de 'West' para su hermano pequeño._

" _Después de que mamá y papá se mudasen y te tuviesen, nos dejaron después de que cumpliste los ocho, ¿recuerdas? Nos dejaron con casi nada. He sido capaz de conseguir trabajos, pero no hay nada más aquí" le explicó Gilbert a Ludwig "Inglaterra está llena de trabajos en este momento. Es un lugar con garantías"_

" _¡Déjame ir contigo! ¡Soy lo suficientemente mayor para trabajar! ¡Por favor!" rogó Ludwig._

"… _Lo siento" Gilbert apretó los puños "Solo he conseguir suficiente dinero para subir yo al barco a Londres. El resto del dinero es para ti hasta que más llegue. Te prometo que volveré contigo. Entonces siempre viviremos juntos… como te prometí hace tiempo. No voy a dejarte solo como hicieron papá y mamá"_

 _Ludwig asintió lentamente "Está bien, hermano"_

 _Gilbert revolvió el pelo rubio de Ludwig "Eres un chico fuerte. Es el momento de ser un hombre. Cuídate mientras estoy fuera, ¿vale?"_

 _Con eso, Gilbert cogió su mochila con el dinero del pasaje del barco y algo de comida y salió de la pequeña casa oxidada sin mirar atrás. No podía soportar la mirada de los ojos azules abatidos de Ludwig por más tiempo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gilbert saltó como disparado de la cama improvisada, sudando profusamente. Suspiró con enfado, secándose la frente con la mano.

 _Maldita sea… no ese sueño de nuevo. Han sido siete años desde que dejó a Ludwig. Año tras año, he sido enviado a viajes a los nuevos mundos, sin tener nunca una oportunidad de volver a Alemania para ver a mi hermano. Todo de lo que soy capaz es de enviarle dinero. Debe sentirse traicionado. ¡¿Qué tipo de hermano soy?!_

Gilbert cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener las lágrimas.

 _West… Arthur Kirkland no es tan fuerte y frío como pensaba que era. Ahora veo que es el capitán más débil con el que jamás he navegado. Puedo tomar fácilmente su sitio como capitán. Espérame un poco más, West. Estarás aquí conmigo…siempre._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur se coló en la tienda de Francis.

"Francis, despierta" susurró, moviendo al francés.

" _Attendez une minute, ma cherie_ " murmuró Francis adormilado en francés, una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro "Sé lo mucho que tu cuerpo anhela el mío, pero tienes que –"

"Por el amor de Dios, ¡despierta, estúpido!" siseó Arthur, golpeando a Francis en la cabeza.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?" los ojos de Francis se abrieron de par en par, parpadeando varias veces "Oh, eres tú, Arthur. Si querías despertarme con tanta insistencia, deberías haberme tocado –"

"¡Cállate, cállate, _cállate_!" estalló Arthur "No vine aquí por nada de eso. Necesito que me hagas un favor"

"¿Qué _tipo_ de favor, mm?" ronroneó Francis seductoramente.

"Necesito que lleves a nuestra tripulación a una zona libre de animales del bosque hoy" dijo.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué narices querrías que hiciese eso?" preguntó Francis, confundido "Todo el asunto de navegar hasta aquí es conseguir pieles. ¿Qué estás pensando, _mon ami_?"

Arthur suspiró con frustración "Mira, no puedo explicarlo ahora. Pero solo hazlo, por favor. Te daré una explicación esta noche cuando nuestra tripulación esté preocupada"

Francis estrechó la mirada con ojos sospechosos "¿Juras que me contarás _todo_? ¿Cómo el dónde estuviste los últimos dos días? Es obvio que has escondido algo a nuestra tripulación"

"Si, lo juro. Solo, por favor, no dejes que ningún animal sea cazado hoy" le dijo Arthur "Considéralo una orden"

Con eso, Arthur salió de la tienda de Francis.

 _¿Qué pasa con el capitán cara de bollo? Se preguntó Francis. Se veía tan lamentable y desesperado justo ahora…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Despertad! ¡Todos!" gritó Arthur por todo el campamento.

"Geez, ¿qué diablos fue eso?" dijo Gilbert de mal humor, saliendo de la cama "Arthur, es mejor que tengas una buena razón para despertarnos de este modo"

Los cincuenta miembros de la tripulación se reunieron frente a Arthur, bostezando y estirándose.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, estúpidos, comportándoos tan decaídos y melancólicos?" espetó Arthur "Tenemos animales que cazar. Francis se ha recuperado y nos liderará en nuestra búsqueda hoy. Así que vestíos y vamos a movernos. Veinte de vosotros iréis a cazar conmigo y Francis. El resto se quedará aquí y cuidará el campamento"

"¿Y si algunos nativos aparecen? No te tendremos para darnos instrucciones" señaló Jonathon, un miembro de la tripulación.

Arthur miró a Gilbert, el cual estaba mirándole de cerca.

"Matadlos a la vista" ordenó Arthur.

"¡Si, señor!"

 _Wow, no sé si Arthur es bipolar o un gran actor._ Pensó Francis. _Se veía tan indefenso hace unos minutos._

"¿Qué pasó?" murmuró Gilbert para sí mismo mientras volvía a su tienda para prepararse "¿Por qué Arthur está de repente tan controlador de nuevo? Ahora tiene al resto de la tripulación temiéndole de nuevo. Maldición…"

Gilbert limpió su pistola y rifle y volvió a llenar su pequeña bolsa con más balas "Solo tendré que encontrar otra oportunidad. Si puedo encontrar porque ha estado escabulléndose furtivamente, eso puede darme ventaja… Kesesese!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"De acuerdo, _caballeros_ " le dijo Francis a la tripulación de cazadores minutos más tarde "La mejor ruta que tiene la mayor cantidad de animales que necesitamos por pieles está al oeste"

Gilbert se estremeció ante la palabra 'oeste', pero nadie se dio cuenta.

"Viajaremos hacia el oeste hasta la tarde, entonces descansaremos, continuaremos hasta que el sol empieza a ponerse. ¿Está todo bien así, capitán?" preguntó Francis a Arthur.

Arthur asintió "Estoy de acuerdo. Vamos"

Gilbert apretó los dientes mientras los miembros de la tripulación empezaban a ir hacia el oeste. _¡Maldito seas, Kirkland!_

Arthur se aseguró de que estaba de vuelta en caso de que necesitase escapar. Confiaba en _Francis para esquivar los rastros que podrían conducir a algún animal._

 _Espero que Amelige preste atención a mi advertencia. Pensó Arthur para sí mismo. Ese maldito Gilbert seguramente se dará cuenta de que vamos por el camino equivocado antes de que los demás de la tripulación lo hagan. Esto significa que este es el único día que tendrá a Amelige para advertir a los animales con sus extraños poderes mágicos suyos._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa mañana, Amelige despertó con el pensamiento de Arthur.

 _No puedo sacarlo de mi mente._ Pensó para sí mismo. _Sé que dijo que no debería verle mañana, pero tengo que hacerlo._

Amelige se levantó lentamente de su _ganitli_ , intentando no despertar a su madre adoptiva, Ahyoka. De puntillas, fue de camino hacia la entrada de su tienda. Amelige pisó por accidente una ramita, el sonido despertó a Ahyoka.

"Amelige, _hatlv noquus tesi_?" preguntó Ahyoka en su lengua nativa, frotándose los ojos, adormilada.

Amelige se detuvo en seco _"Tsigotvdi, etsi"_

Ahyoka se sentó _"Gago?"_

"Arthur Kirkland" respondió Amelige " _Kohi iyvi dvtsilutsi. Aya wili digosisodi kila_ "

Ameliga dejó su tienda y salió del poblado.

"Déjame ver…" murmuró Amelige "Arthur Kirkland debe de estar por aquí, por alguna parte…"

Para su decepción, no había señales de Arthur o sus huellas por cualquier lugar cercano.

"¡Oh! ¡Quizás esté en el lago donde le encontré por primera vez!"

Amelige empezó a correr hacia el sur, su excitación aumentando. _Arthur… tengo que verte de nuevo._

Después de llegar al lago, Amelige estaba un poco falto de aliento "¿Arthur?" llamó, mirando alrededor de la gran masa de agua. No hubo respuesta, y ni vista del inglés.

"¿Dónde podría estar…?" continuó Amelige caminando hacia adelante "¿De verdad no quiere verme en absoluto?"

Amelige se tropezó con el campamento de Arthur unos minutos después.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" se preguntó Amelige.

Había treinta hombres en la parte frontal cocinando pescado. Todos se estaban riendo; unos pocos estaban borrachos por beber vino.

"Estos son los hombres pálidos… Nunca he visto tantos en un mismo sitio antes. Aun así, no veo a Arthur" murmuró Amelige.

Amelige no tuvo problema para escabullirse por entre los treinte miembros de la tripulación. Se metió dentro de una de las tiendas de campaña, la cual resultó ser la tienda de Arthur. No podía identificar nada de la tecnología de dentro. Miró los mapas, sin tener ni idea de que lo que significaban. Entonces cogió una brújula, asombrado por la flecha girando en diferentes direcciones. Amelige vio algo envuelto al lado de la cama de Arthur.

"¿Mmmm? ¿Qué es esto?" Amelige desenvolvió la manta.

Después de ver el contenido, jadeó con sorpresa y lo dejó caer. Dentro estaban las pieles de la madre y los tres cachorros oso

"No… _¡No!"_ gritó Amelige.

Inmediatamente supo que esos hombres que esquivó eran parte de la tripulación de Arthur.

"Cómo se atreven… ¡Cómo _te_ atreviste, Arthur!" Amelige apretó los puños con rabia "¡¿No entendió nada de lo que le dije o le mostré?! ¡Me apuesto que no están porque se han ido a cazar…!" entonces Amelige recordó las palabras de Arthur ayer.

" _Necesitas sacar a los animales que viven aquí fuera del bosque. Si no quieres que sean cazados y despellejados, entonces sácalos de aquí y del bosque en el que estamos. Entonces no tendremos más opción que irnos a otro lado. Tienes poderes especiales. Estoy seguro que podrás"_

"Arthur…no lo entiende" Amelige salió de la tienda "Simplemente no puedo mover a la naturaleza. El bosque es su casa. ¡No deberían ser restringidos!"

Amelige se dio cuenta de una ardilla husmeando en otra tienda. Se agachó a su lado y empezó a hacer ruiditos, intentando comunicarse. La ardilla le respondió.

"De acuerdo, gracias. Esta tripulación fue al oeste, ¿mmm?" Amelige se alzó "Eso es bastante extraño. No hay ningún animal que pueda ser cazado por piel debido al terreno… a menos…" los ojos de Amelige se ampliaron "¿Están yendo hacia las montañas de esa área?"

Amelige se escabulló entre los hombres de nuevo y fue hacia el oeste, esperando cogerles a tiempo antes de que las vidas de los lobos estuviesen en riesgo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Qué diablos es esta cacería?" gruñó Gilbert horas más tarde "Hemos estado siguiendo este camino durante mucho tiempo, ¡y no hay ni un solo oso, ciervo o cualquier animal de nuestra lista para cazar!"

Arthur estaba tentado a regodearse en la frustración de Gilbert, pero estaba preocupado de que decidiese desertar e ir por su cuenta. Y no tendría una razón plausible para detenerle.

"Gil tiene razón" otro miembro de la tripulación, Thomas, intervino "El sendero está empezando a volverse rocoso, también. Antes de que lo sepamos, estaremos en las montañas o algo"

"Esta es la última vez que dejo que la rana nos guíe" murmuró otro miembro de la tripulación, Daniel.

"¡Hey! ¡Cerrad la boca!" gritó Francis "¡Si no hubiese sido por mí, todos ustedes estarías deambulando por Jamestown como perros perdidos!"

"¡Suficiente!" ordenó Arthur "Vamos a seguir adelante"

Gilbert gruñó a Arthur antes de hacer como le habían dicho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Casi…les he…alcanzado…!" resopló Amelige, corriendo más rápido.

Había estado siguiendo el rastro de la tripulación de Arthur durante una hora seguida. Tenía que alcanzar a Arthur antes de que matasen avariciosamente a más animales.

Cuando pudo ver a un grupo de hombres a lo lejos, Amelige fue más lento y se escondió tras unos árboles, acercándose sigilosamente a ellos.

Arthur de repente se detuvo y miró alrededor con sospecha. Gilbert se dio cuenta de su parada.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede, _capitán_?" preguntó con malicia "¿Pensando en huir de nuevo?"

"No…" Arthur frunció el ceño mientras miraba alrededor "Id por delante. Creo que quizás haya algo o alguien siguiéndonos"

Sacó su pistola y se preparó.

"Lo que tú digas, oh gran capitán" Gilbert rodó los ojos y siguió adelante con la caza.

 _Esta es una magnífica oportunidad._ Reflexionó Gilbert. _Mientras no está, puedo influenciar a nuestra tripulación poco a poco. ¡Kesesesesese!_

Arthur continuó analizando sus alrededores, jurando que podía escuchar pasos. De repente, sintió una mano cubrir su boca y agarrar su muñeca derecha, haciéndole tirar la pistola.

"¡Mmmmmmphhh…!" jadeó Arthur.

"Soy yo, Amelige" susurró el nativo americano.

Arthur suspiró con alivio mientras este le soltaba. Pero su liberación se volvió en ira.

"¡Qué estás haciendo aquí, idiota! Te dije que no vinie–" Arthur se cortó a la mitad después de girarse y ver la expresión Amelige. Había dolor e ira en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué… por qué les dejaste matar a la osa y sus cachorros?" preguntó Amelige con severidad "Vi las pieles…"

Arthur sintió su corazón subir hasta su garganta por la culpa "Lo…Lo siento. Gilbert Beilschmidt fue a buscarme ese día y pensó que la osa me atacó"

"¡Pero los cachorros! ¡Mató a los cachorros también!" gritó Amelige.

Arthur empezó a temblar "Lo siento… no hubo nada que pudiese hacer"

Amelige exhaló pesadamente por la nariz "Pero ahora has ordenado a tus hombres ir a las montañas para matar lobos"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Arthur "Le pedí a mi amigo Francis que les llevase al oeste donde no hay animales"

"Las montañas están por aquí, ¡y están habitadas por lobos!" Amelige miró con dureza a Arthur "¡Diles que paren y dad la vuelta! ¡Entonces haz que se vayan de América de una vez! ¡No puedo forzar a la naturaleza a moverse a sí misma a otro sitio mientras vosotros los hombres pálidos saquean todo!"

"No…No es tan simple" Arthur alejó la mirada "El Rey de Inglaterra me ha ordenado reclutar una tripulación y navegar al Nuevo Mundo y cazar por pieles. Aquí hay animales para cazar, así que no puedo decirle a mi tripulación que no somos capaces de conseguirlas. Si le digo a mi tripulación de recoger e irnos porque un nativo americano me lo dijo… Definitivamente perdería mi rango como capitán… y conociendo a Gilbert, quizás quiera que me juzguen por traición porque me asocié contigo contra los deseos del Rey"

Los ojos de Amelige se entristecieron "¿De verdad no hay manera…?"

Arthur lentamente negó con la cabeza "No a menos que quieras que sufra o sea asesinado"

"¡No!" Amelige agarró a Arthur por los hombros "¡Eso es lo último que quiero!"

Arthur pudo sentir su corazón latir más rápido "Amelige…"

Amelige bajó la mirada, su pelo dorado tapando sus ojos.

"…bien. Vosotros los hombres pálidos ganáis" dijo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Arthur.

"Ganáis" repitió Amelige "Cazad aquí hasta saciar vuestros deseos. Debería haber sabido que sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que no fuese capaz de proteger mi hogar… todo porque mi corazón se rindió ante ti"

Con eso, Amelige corrió en la dirección opuesta, lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

"¡Amelige!" gritó Arthur "¡Amelige, vuelve!"

Amelige le ignoró y siguió corriendo.

Arthur se giró sobre sus talones y corrió de vuelta para alcanzar a su tripulación.

 _¿Qué es este sentimiento en mi corazón?_ Se preguntó Arthur a sí mismo mientras se apresuraba a detener a su tripulación de entrar a las montañas. _¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Por qué quiero borrar la tristeza del rostro de Amelige? ¿Qué es esto…?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gilbert se adelantó hacia el frente del grupo unos pocos minutos más tarde.

"¿Sabéis? El capitán ha estado fuera durante mucho tiempo" dijo casualmente.

"¿Qué? ¿Kirkland se ha ido? ¿Dónde está?" preguntó Edward, sorprendido.

"Dijo que pensaba que algo o alguien estaba siguiéndonos" respondió Gilbert.

"Pero… no hay ningún animal aquí. ¿Podría haber sido un nativo?" preguntó Jonathon.

"Si lo fuese, habríamos escuchado disparos ya. ¿No fue orden suya el disparar a cualquier nativo americano que viésemos?" preguntó Gilbert.

"Si, ¡es cierto! Entonces, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué nuestro capitán está escabulléndose tanto?" preguntó Thomas, estrechando la mirada.

"No tengo ni idea. De todos modos, no le veo apto para ser el capitán si continua desertando" respondió Gilbert.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿qué tal si vamos a ver qué pasa con él, Gilbert?" sugirió Andrew "Si está traicionándonos, ¡entonces deberíamos reemplazarle con alguien más!"

"Si, alguien tan fuerte y leal como Gilbert" proclamó Patrick.

Los ojos de Francis siguieron a la tripulación tras él.

 _¡Merde! ¡Arthur, mejor dime lo que está pasando esta noche! ¡Entonces al menos podré intentar y ayudarte a detener esta locura!_

"¡Oi!" llamó la voz de Arthur.

La tripulación se giró para ver a Arthur alcanzarles, jadeando.

"¿Y dónde has estado?" preguntó Edward, mirándole con sospecha.

"Resulta que Francis es un idiota. Hay montañas al oeste y por eso es que no hay animales aquí" dijo Arthur rápidamente.

" _Quoi?!"_ gritó Francis "¡Arthur, traidor!"

Todos centraron su atención en Francis.

"¿Ves? Sabía que ese imbécil no podía ayudarnos" gruñó Andrew.

"Las ranas pertenecen a los platos franceses, no a una partida de caza inglesa" añadió Jonathon.

"¡Volvamos, gente!" les dijo Arthur "Para el momento en que lleguemos, será demasiado tarde para ir a cazar"

Todos murmuraron entre dientes mientras daban media vuelta. Gilbert miró a la espalda de Arthur.

 _Quizás haya salvado su pellejo esta vez, pero al menos la tripulación está sospechando de él. Solo necesito descubrir donde ha estado…y, si es posible, a quién ha estado viendo._


	5. Capitulo 5

Autor Original: Punk Rock Kitsune

ID: 2278978

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Es el antepenúltimo capitulo. La verdad es que es un fanfic un tanto corto pero ya estáis viendo lo interesante que está la cosa~ Tenedle paciencia a Prusia, ya entenderéis más en los próximos capitulos~

Sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Traducciones del Cherokee

 _Etsi – mamá / madre_

 _Aya wanige atslvsgi – Soy una delicada flor (referencia al capitulo 3)_

 _Hia: Esto es…_

 _Nadv: ¿Es eso…?_

 _Ulihelisdi. Galiheli tsidenalv. Dohitsu? – Bienvenido. Es un placer conocerte. ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Osiquu – Estoy bien_

 _Vsgigi – ¿De verdad?_

 _Adageyhdi gasvnisdi – amor / cortejar con la flauta (se utiliza para, por supuesto, cortejar a una persona, mujer u hombre, para que acabe en boda. En este caso, Amelige usa la flauta para un propósito ligeramente diferente)_

 _Gvgeyuhi – Te amo_

 **Capitulo 5**

Esa noche, Arthur estaba totalmente despierto en su cama. Los recuerdos de la expresión dolida de Amelige estaban comiéndole por dentro.

 _Maldición… ¿Qué voy a hacer mañana?_ Se preguntaba Arthur a sí mismo. _La tripulación está pendiente de mí. Simplemente no lo que hacer. ¿Dónde está ese maldito Francis? ¡Se supone que se iba a reunir conmigo aquí hace horas!_

En ese momento, el francés entró en la tienda de Arthur, una expresión seria en su rostro.

"De acuerdo, dime qué está pasando aquí, _mon ami_ " le dijo Francis "¿Por qué me dijiste de ir hacia el oeste? ¿Y porque sigues huyendo?"

Arthur respiró hondo "Júrame que lo que tú y yo discutamos aquí, _se quedará_ en esta tienda"

"Tienes mi palabra" respondió Francis.

Arthur se sentó en su cama "Bueno, todo esto empezó…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"…cuando le en el lago cerca del bosque" explicó Amelige a la sabia mujer, Ahyoka.

Suspiró mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro "Yo…me sentí tan cerca de Arthur Kirkland al principio, _etsi._ Era más bien desagradable al principio, pero me mostró su naturaleza amable. Pero ahora ha elegido continuar destruyendo a los animales que habitan en nuestros bosques. Y…le dejé. Mi corazón se rindió ante él"

La vieja mujer sonrió mientras acariciaba el pelo de Amelige "Suena a que…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"…estás enamorado de este extraño hombre" Francis sonrió.

El rostro de Arthur se volvió de un rojo cereza "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Y Amelige no es un hombre. Todavía en un niño. Solamente tiene diecinueve. Además, es un _chico_ "

"El género o importa cuando se trata del amor" señaló Francis "Y también es un hombre, Arthur. Quiero decir, cualquier persona que pueda debilitarte hasta las rodillas es un verdadero hombre"

Arthur gruñó y puso la cabeza entre sus manos.

"Es por eso que me pediste el engañar a nuestra partida, ¿ _verdad_?" presionó Francis "Y ese 'alguien' que sentiste en el bosque era Amelige. Entonces, hiciste que todos nosotros volviésemos, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué desafiarías las órdenes del Rey si no le amases, Arthur?"

Arthur alzó la mirada "Bien, estás en lo cierto. No puedo creer que tengas razón, pero la tienes"

Francis sonrió suavemente "Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Ve con Amelige. La tripulación no puede continuar con lo mandado sin la presencia del capitán"

"No te olvides de Gilbert" le recordó Arthur "Está lo suficiente loco para tomar mi lugar, y no sé lo que hará después de eso. Tengo el presentimiento de que querrá quedarse aquí y hacer las cosas peores para los nativos americanos"

"Tenemos que irnos para Inglaterra en dos días, aun así" señaló Francis "No hay mucho que pueda hacer Gilbert en dos días"

"Tienes razón" suspiró Arthur "Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer ahora?"

"Ve a ver a Amelige" respondió Francis "Habla con él. Ámale, ¿vale?"

Arthur se puso en pie "Me iré ahora"

Arthur dejó su tienda en pijama y corrió hacia el bosque, la luz de la luna guiando su camino. Gilbert estaba caminando de vuelta a su tienda después de ir al baño cuando vio a Arthur salir corriendo del campamento.

 _¡Ajá! ¡Esta es mi oportunidad!_ Pensó Gilbert siniestramente.

Francis dejó la tienda después de Arthur, no viendo a Gilbert correr tras Arthur.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _¿Le amo como etsi dijo que lo hago?_ Pensó Amelige para sí mismo, saliendo fuera de su tienda. _Arthur… quiero verte de nuevo._

Amelige consideró el salir de ahí para ir al campamento de Arthur, pero decidió no hacerlo. No podía soportar ver más animales despellejados yaciendo en su tienda.

 _Iré a verle mañana…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur se acercó a los altos arbustos llenos de espinas por los que pasó la primera vez.

 _De acuerdo… Amelige mencionó que los espíritus estaban protegiendo su hogar._

Arthur intentó entre en los arbustos, pero fue arañado por las espinas.

"¡Tsk…!" las espinas se deslizaron a través del fino material del pijama de Arthur y se las arreglaron para cortar su brazo.

"Maldición, ¡no me voy a ir sin verle!" gruñó Arthur.

Arthur se abrió paso entre los arbustos, las espinas cortándole desde ambos lados. Podía también sentir una fuerza empujarle hacia atrás. Arthur supuso que esos eran los espíritus.

"Espíritus, o lo que sea que seáis, ¡por favor, dejadme pasar!" gritó Arthur, esforzándose para ejercer más presión contra la fuerza "¡Necesito ver a Amelige! ¡ _Le amo_!"

Después de eso, las espinas no le hicieron más daño, y la fuerza que estaba bloqueándole desaparecieron. Arthur salió de entre los arbustos, con cortes por todo el cuerpo. Parte de la sangre empapaba su pijama a través de los cortes. Arthur estaba respirando con dificultad mientras miraba al gran grupo de tiendas.

 _De acuerdo… ¿Cuál de estas cabañas es la de Amelige?_ Se preguntó.

Dos nativos americanos que estaban vigilando aparecieron con un arco y flechas, apuntando a Arthur.

 _Maldita sea, ¡seguramente no me reconocen de antes!_ Se asustó Arthur. _De acuerdo... que es lo que dijo Amelige antes… delicada flor…_

"Mmm… _Aya wanige atslvsgi_!" dijo Arthur rápidamente.

Los dos hombres bajaron sus flechas y se echaron a reír de nuevo, recordándole.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó la voz de Amelige, apresurándose al frente del poblado.

Vio a dos hombres vigías riendo… y entonces a Arthur. Sus ojos verdes parecían brillar a la luz de la luna.

"Arthur…"

Arthur finalmente dejó salir las lágrimas. Bajaron como cascadas por su rostro cortado.

"Amelige… lo siento"

Antes de que Arthur pudiese decir nada más, estaba fuertemente estrechado entre los brazos de Amelige.

"Me di cuenta de algo justo antes de que aparecieses" susurró Amelige en el oído de Arthur.

Arthur sintió escalofríos recorrer su espina ante su voz "Eso es divertido… yo también"

Amelige soltó a Arthur y se fijó en sus cortes.

"¡Arthur! ¡Estás cubierto de cortes! ¡Los arbustos…!"

"Tsk, las he tenido peores que esto" Arthur se rio, intentando quitarle importancia "He tenido heridas de bala. Esos arañazos no son nada"

"¡Si, lo son! ¡Estás sangrando! ¡Ven conmigo ahora mismo!" Amelige agarró la mano de Arthur y le arrastró hacia su tienda.

Arthur suspiró con decepción. _Amelige… ¿no tenías algo que decirme?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gilbert estudió los arbustos por los que Arthur había pasado.

"¿De qué estaba quejándose ese debilucho cuando pasó a través de estos?" se preguntó Gilbert, rodando los ojos "Son solo unos arbustos normales que encontrarías en cualquier lugar"

La luz de la luna no reveló las espinas que le esperaban, así que Gilbert se metió entre los arbustos sin ninguna preparación.

"¡Eeeeeeh! ¡¿Qué diablos?!" gritó Gilbert, saltando lejos de estos "¡¿Eran eso _espinas_?! ¡Y sentí como si alguien me estuviese empujando!"

Gilbert bajó la mirada hacia él mismo y vio los cortos recién hechos por las espinas.

"¡Por amor de dios! ¡Eso es una trampa mortal!"

Gilbert se retió de los arbustos, echando humo.

 _Todavía no tengo ni idea de lo que Arthur está haciendo. ¡Tengo que encontrar un modo para pasar por ellos mañana!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" _Etsi! Hia_ Arthur!" Amelige presentó al inglés a la mujer.

"¿Qué es etsi?" preguntó Arthur, mirando a la mujer de piel morena.

"Eso significa mamá" respondió Amelige.

" _Nadv_ Arthur?" sonrió Ahyoka " _Ulihelisdi. Galiheli tsidenalv. Dohitsu?_ "

"… ¿qué?" Arthur miró a Amelige.

"Dijo que bienvenido, es un placer conocerte. Entonces te preguntó cómo estás" tradujo Amelige.

"¿Cómo se dice 'bien'?" preguntó Arthur.

" _Osiquu"_

Arthur se giró hacia Ahyoka "Er… _osiquu_ "

Ahyoka sonrió, encantada. Entonces se levantó de su cama y fue hacia la salida de la tienda para darles algo de privacidad. Antes de irse, susurró algo en cherokee en la oreja de Amelige.

" _Etsi!"_ Amelige se sonrojó _"Vsgigi?!"_

"¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Arthur con curiosidad.

Amelige alejó la mirada, todavía sonrojado "Te…lo diré más tarde. Primero, vamos a atender esos cortes"

Amelige fue al lado de Ahyoka de la tienda y sacó varios medicamentos y hierbas que Arthur no había visto antes. Entonces arrancó varios trozos de tela para usarlos. Amelige huntó las medicinas y las hierbas en la tela y la presionó ligeramente contra los cortes de Arthur. Este se estremeció ante el picor.

"Así que, Amelige… ¿dijiste que esa mujer es tu madre?" preguntó Arthur.

"Más o menos" respondió Amelige, ahora aplicando la medicina en el cuello y hombros de Arthur "Ahyoka me encontró en el bosque cuando era solo un bebé. Una luz verde estaba rodeándome, y se fue después de que me cogiese. Me dijo que debía que haber venido directamente de los espíritus"

 _Eso podría explicar su extraña magia._ Pensó Arthur.

"Quítate la camiseta" le dijo Amelige.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Arthur.

"Para que pueda ponerte medicina en el pecho y la espalda" dijo Amelige, ladeando la cabeza con confusión ante el estallido de Arthur.

"Oh… Por supuesto, eso es lo que estás haciendo. Lo sabía" resopló Arthur, quitándose la rasgada camisa.

"Entonces, cuéntame de ti" sugirió Amelige, echando más cantidad de medicamento.

Arthur suspiró "Bueno, nací y crecí en Inglaterra, una isla que está al noreste de aquí. Era hijo único, y mi familia no estaba en la mejor condición financiera. Cuando cumplí los trece, zarpar a otras tierras parecía emocionante, así que se unió a la expedición. Empecé simplemente limpiando el barco pero ahora, diez años más tarde, soy capitán"

Amelige terminó de aplicar la medicina en la parte superior de su cuerpo "Eso suena bien. Yo nunca he salido de América. De hecho… nunca he dejado este poblado"

"¿De verdad? No es de extrañar que seas tan ingenuo algunas veces. Necesitas salir de aquí y ver el mundo" le dijo Arthur.

"Desearía poder… pero tengo el deber de proteger a mi gente y mi pueblo. Y lo amo" respondió Amelige "Quítate los pantalones, por favor"

" _¡¿Qué?!"_ gritó Arthur "¡¿Por qué quieres que me quite los pantalones frente a ti?!"

"Medicina. Te cortaste en las piernas, ¿no?" preguntó Amelige inocentemente.

"¡Si, lo hice! ¡P-Pero simplemente es impropio que me preguntes de quitarme los pantalones!" se sonrojó Arthur, pesadamente "¿No tienes vergüenza?"

Amelige se tocó la barbilla, pensándolo "… ¡oh! ¿Estás apenado por algo ahí abajo que no quieres que vea?"

"¡No, no lo estoy! Dame esa medicina" espetó Arthur, quitándole los botes "Lo haré yo mismo… ¡date la vuelta! ¡No quiero que me veas!"

Amelige hizo lo que le dijo "Está bien"

Hubo un completo silencio durante unos pocos minutos.

"Amelige… antes dijiste que te habías dado cuenta de algo. ¿Qué es?" preguntó Arthur.

Amelige se puso rígido, todavía mirando a otro lado "Q-Quiero decírtelo cara a cara"

"De acuerdo, entonces. Casi he acabado aquí" respondió Arthur.

Después de ponerse los pantalones en su sitio, miró a Amelige "De acuerdo, puedes girarte ahora"

Amelige se giró lentamente, con su rostro colorado.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Arthur, esperanza en sus ojos.

Amelige fue a su cama y cogió su _adageyhdi gasvnisdi_ y miró a Arthur a los ojos.

" _Gvgeyuhi_ , Arthur" murmuró Amelige.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Arthur.

"Quiero decir…que te amo" respondió.

Amelige alzó la flauta hasta su boca y empezó a tocar. La respiración de Arthur se atascó en su garganta.

 _Él… dijo que me ama. Y ahora está tocando una canción…es hermosa…_

Desde lejos, Ahyoka podía escuchar las notas viniendo de la flauta. Sonrió para sí misma, con complicidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de que Amelige acabase la canción, alejó la mirada, avergonzado.

"Esto es lo que _etsi_ estaba diciéndome antes de irse" dijo "Esta flauta se usa para cortejar a la futura esposa. Normalmente se toca en público… pero _etsi_ dijo que si la tocaba aquí para ti en privado, expresaría más mis sentimientos"

"Lo hizo, Amelige" le dijo Arthur "La canción fue absolutamente maravillosa. Y… yo también te amo"

La expresión avergonzada de Amelige se transformó en una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Arthur! ¡Me alegra mucho escuchar eso de ti! ¡Así que haz algo que los hombres pálidos hagáis para expresar vuestro amor!"

"¿Eh?" Arthur empezó a sudar un poco "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sé que cualquier grupo de gente tiene sus propios rituales para expresar amor, ¿cierto? ¿Cuál es el vuestro?" preguntó Amelige con emoción.

Arthur se frotó la nuca, fuertemente sonrojado "Normalmente… una pareja…se besaría"

"¿Besar…? ¡Oh! ¿Quieres decir eso de tocar las bocas?" recordó Amelige "¿Por qué los hombres pálidos hacen eso? ¿Qué tiene de especial el–mmmph!"

Arthur cortó a Amelige al presionar sus labios contra los suyos, cerrando los ojos. Amelige los abrió ampliamente, no teniendo ni idea de lo que hacer.

 _Esto es extraño._ Pensó Amelige para sí mismo. _Cuando hice esto del 'beso' con Arthur la primera vez, no sentí nada. Simplemente estaba aprendiendo su lengua natal…pero ahora… se siente diferente. Se siente…bien._

Arthur se alejó unos segundos más tarde. Amelige tocó sus propios labios con asombro.

"….haz eso de nuevo" exigió Amelige.

El rostro entero de Arthur se sonrojó "¿Quieres…?"

Amelige no respondió. En cambio, cogió la vez y besó a Arthur apasionadamente. Amelige cerró los ojos e instintivamente deslizó la lengua por los labios de Arthur, pidiéndole entrar. Arthur abrió la boca para darle permiso. Los dos se probaron el uno al otro mientras su entorno se calentaba alrededor de ellos.

Amelige se apartó de los labios de Arthur y plantó besos hacia abajo hasta su pecho aún desnudo. Tiró de los pantalones de Arthur.

"Amelige… ¡¿qué estás…?!" jadeó Arthur.

"Eres mío" murmuró Amelige "me niego a dejarte ir. Nadie más puede tenerte… nunca"

"…y yo no dejaré que nadie más te tenga, jamás…"

Amelige bajó la mirada a Arthur con sorpresa. El inglés alejó la mirada, el sonrojo extendiéndose por todo su rostro "…supongo" añadió Arthur rápidamente, intentando librarse de su vergüenza.

Amelige simplemente sonrió y usó su mano para volver de nuevo el rostro de Arthur hacia el suyo para besarle de nuevo.


	6. Capitulo 6

Autor Original: Punk Rock Kitsune

ID: 2278978

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Penúltimo capítulo y las cosas va llegando a su final~ Se toman decisiones, se descubren cosillas,… y para saberlo a leer de cabeza, ¿eh? Es una lástima que sea un fanfic tan corto porque es bastante bueno pero a disfrutarlo como otro cualquier~

Así que, sin más dilación, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Traducciones del Cherokee

 _Osda sunale – buenos días_

 _Se'lu – Maiz_

 _Nihi gvgeyui gesvi galonuhedi – tu amor es falso_

 _Aya ganaquatisdi nehi – te odio_

Traducción del francés

 _Capitaine imbécile – capitán imbécil_

 **Capitulo 6**

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron al amanecer. Estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, así que no tenía problema con despertarse por su cuenta.

 _Ooh, es de día…_ pensó Arthur para sí mismo, adormilado. _Mejor vuelvo al campamento. Tenemos que volver a Inglaterra mañana._

Arthur se sentó, esperando que Amelige estuviese a su lado. En su lugar, descubrió que estaba solo en su tienda sin Amelige a la vista.

"Debe de haberme traído hasta aquí" murmuró Arthur.

Arthur se sentó en la cama y bajó la mirada hacia él. Se sorprendió al descubrir que los cortes que lo adornaban, estaban prácticamente curados al completo. Solamente quedaban unas pequeñas y casi imperceptibles cicatrices que con el tiempo desaparecerían.

"¡Qué narices…!" entonces Arthur vio que su pijama estaba cosido, tan bien como nuevo.

"Maldita sea. ¿Amelige hizo todo esto? ¿Cómo tuvo energía para hacer esto después de que…?" Arthur se cortó a sí mismo, el recuerdo haciéndole sonrojar.

" _Osda sunale_ , Arthur!" gritó Amelige, apareciendo de repente dentro de la tienda de Arthur.

"¡Gaaah!" chilló Arthur, sorprendido.

Amelige ladeó la cabeza "¿Por qué estás gritando? ¿Quieres que tus hombres despierten?"

"¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, estúpido!" dijo Arthur entre dientes.

"¿Un susto de muerte?" repitió Amelige, confundido "Eso sería bastante difícil de hacer… y bastante sucio y maloliente"

"¡Es una forma de hablar, idiota!" espetó Arthur "¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Te traje comida" respondió Amelige, mostrando una cesta llena de maíz y pescado.

"¿Qué diablos son estas cosas?" preguntó Arthur, cogiedo un tallo de maíz.

" _Se'lu_ " respondió Amelige "Es maíz. ¿Has comido esto antes?"

"¿Comerlo? Nunca he visto esto antes" le dijo Arthur.

"¡Bien! Parece que el Señor Sabelotodo, no lo sabe todo" sonrió Amelige, quitándole la cáscara al maíz.

"¡Silencio, tonto! Te dejaré saber que sé más del mundo de lo que tu–"

Amelige junto sus labios con los de Arthur, silenciándole. Cuando Amelige sintió a Arthur derretirse por la apasionada caricia, sonrió en el beso con orgullo.

"Bueno, sé más sobre lo que te complace…" murmuró Amelige contra sus labios.

Arthur se sonrojó e intentó cambiar de tema "Y… ¿por qué me trajiste toda esa comida?" preguntó.

"Me di cuenta de que necesitabas algo de energía después de la pasada noche" respondió Amelige con simpleza.

Las mejillas de Arthur se pusieron más rojas todavía. Sin ver el problema, Amelige siguió hablando.

"Te quedaste sin voz y antes de que te desmayases después de la tercera ronda, estabas quejándote de que te dolían las caderas–"

"Vale. Lo pillo. ¡Deja de hablar!" espetó Arthur, su rostro al completo tan rojo como un tomate "Además, ¿qué pasa contigo? Tuviste energía para coser el pijama, traerme de vuelta a mi tienda y traerme comida"

Amelige se rio "Eres mi pareja. Me he tomado el privilegio de protegerte y proveerte el resto de nuestros días" miró al cuello de Arthur y sonrió con satisfacción "Ya te he reclamado…"

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron ampliamente, desviando entonces la mirada "Me voy mañana"

Los ojos de Amelige se entristecieron "¿Por qué?"

 _Por favor… no me mires así._ Suplicó Arthur silenciosamente.

"Tengo que volver a Inglaterra" explicó Arthur "Le he fallado al Rey. Cuando vuelva, tendré que informarle que todos los animales indicados para pieles ya han sido cazados. Quizás…de ese modo, nadie más querrá cazar aquí otra vez"

"Prefiero que un millón de hombres pálidos vengan aquí a verte partir" le dijo Amelige seriamente "No tengo problema en alejarles si estás aquí a mi lado"

"Entonces, ¿qué tal si vienes conmigo?" sugirió Arthur "Puedo colarte fácilmente en el barco ya que no pareces un nativo americano"

"No puedo. Tengo el deber de proteger a mi pueblo. A los ojos de los aldeanos, soy su héroe… lo cual no me importa en absoluto" dijo Amelige, intentando aligerar el ambiente "De hecho, no me importaría ser un héroe… o _tu héroe_ "

Arthur alejó la mirada de nuevo, asustado de perder la compostura si seguía mirando sus helados ojos.

"Tengo un deber también. Soy el capitán Arthur Kirkland. Sirvo al gran Rey James I. Mi tarea consistía en llevar pieles de vuelta. Corresponde al _capitán_ el reportar mi fallo. Y por tu bien, estoy dispuesto a mentir ante el Rey para que nadie más cace en el bosque. Quizás vayan a otro lado"

"Pero eres mío" insistió Amelige, tirando de Arthur para acercarle "No perteneces a este 'Rey' tuyo. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? Lucharé con él por ti"

Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia de Amelige "Morirías antes de alcanzar siquiera al Rey, amigo. Sus soldados tienen pistolas y espadas. Todo lo que tienes es un arco y flechas"

"Me subestimas" susurró Amelige en la oreja de Arthur.

Escalofríos recorrieron la espalda de Arthur ante esas tres palabras "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Amelige de repente alzó la mirada, mirando al entrada de la tienda de Arthur "Dos de tus hombres están despiertos. Debería irme, ¿verdad? No quieres que me vean…a pesar de que puedo derrotarlos fácilmente a todos"

Arthur admiraba la tenacidad de Amelige, pero sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad por su cuenta "Amelige, lo más probable es que no sea capaz de ir a tu pueblo más. mi tripulación se está dando cuenta de mis desapariciones, sobre todo ese hombre prusiano llamado Gilbert Beilschmidt. Creo que está planeando algo"

Amelige frunció el ceño "Entonces vendré aquí. Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo"

"Amelige… me voy mañana por la mañana. Es mejor que simplemente nos digamos adiós ahora"

"Arthur… por favor" amelige se veía como si estuviese a punto de llorar "¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? Te amo… y tú me amas"

Arthur se negó a hacer contacto visual "Creo que deberías irte ahora"

Amelige se vio sorprendido por la repentina frialdad de Arthur "No…"

" _¡Vete!"_ ordenó Arthur, casi gritando.

"¿Por qué continuas negando tus deseos?" saltó Amelige "Sabes que quieres estar conmigo, y yo quiero estar contigo. ¿De qué más necesitas preocuparte?"

"Mi obligación con el Rey es más fuerte que mi amor por ti" respondió Arthur fríamente "Debería haberlo dejado claro desde el principio. Ahora sal"

La respiración de Amelige se atascó en su garganta. El dolor en su expresión casi hizo que Arthur se rompiese y suplicase por perdón.

Amelige se puso en pie, indignado _"Nihi gvgeyui gesvi galonuhedi! Aya ganawuatisdi nehi!"_

Amelige salió de la tienda de Arthur, sin importarle si algunos de los de la tripulación le veían o no. Dos plumas de Amelige se salieron de la banda de su cabeza y cayeron al suelo. Arthur bajó la mirada, no teniendo ni idea de lo que Amelige dijo en su lengua…pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

Uno de los miembros de la tripulación que Amelige había sentido antes era Francis… y el otro era Gilbert. Ambos vieron a Amelige salir de la tienda de Arthur.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Maldita sea!" gritó Arthur, golpeando el frío y duro suelo bajo él.

 _Intenté explicarle suavemente que tenía que irme. ¡No tuve elección! Pero…siguió presionando… así que tuve que recurrir a mis antiguas tácticas: alejarle para siempre._

Las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

 _Amelige… ¡solo tienes que entenderlo! ¡Estoy aquí solamente por el Rey! Vine aquí a cazar, ¡no a encontrar el amor! Me dejé caer en tus brazos. Incluso ahora, todavía te amo, Amelige, pero tengo que seguir ordenes… porque soy un gran cobarde._

Arthur rápidamente se vistió y salió fuera con rostro estoico. Pasó a Gilbert y ni siquiera le miró. Se detuvo frente al campamento.

"¡Todos, arriba!" gritó "¡Este es nuestro último día aquí! A pesar de que las pieles han sido escasas, tenemos que encontrar _algo_. Se supone que tenemos que empaquetar esta tarde, ¡así que moveos!"

Arthur estaba a punto de andar hacia otro lado, pero Francis rápidamente se lo llevó aparte.

"Acabo de ver a tu amante indio salir de tu tienda" arrulló Francis "Y wow, se veía bastante enfadado… y extremadamente sexy"

"Si no tienes nada importante que decirme, entonces te sugiero que te calles y hagas algo útil" espetó Arthur, sin gustarle el hecho de que Francis esté hablan de un modo sexual.

"Oh, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo hoy?" Francis hizo un puchero "Estabas tan encantador y agradable anoche. ¿Amelige y tu tuvisteis una pelea?"

"Si, rana entrometida, la tuvimos. Hemos acabado oficialmente el uno con el otro" le dijo Arthur con frialdad.

"Pero le amas, Arthur. Usaste tu método habitual para alejarle, ¿no?" preguntó Francis "¿Por qué no puedes ser bueno con la gente a la que le importas?"

"Lo intenté, pero no lo entiendo–"

Antes de que Arthur pudiese acabar su respuesta, Gilbert se acercó a él con una mano tras la espalda.

"Capitán, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted?" preguntó Gilbert, una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

"No ahora, Gilbert. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer ahora" le dijo Arthur antes de alejarse. Francis le siguió de cerca.

"Parece que no voy a conseguir una confesión privada de él" Gilbert rodó los ojos "Estaba dispuesto a hacer un trato con él…pero ahora viene el plan B"

Gilbert alejó sus manos de detrás de su espalda para mostrar las plumas de la cinta de la cabeza de Amelige.

"El sucio nativo que salió de la tienda de Arthur no parecía uno normal pero, aun así, es un nativo… y Arthur ha cometido traición. Estoy seguro al cien por cien de que ha estado escabulléndose furtivamente con ese Indio durante la pasada semana"

Riendo de manera siniestra, Gilbert se coló en la tienda de Arthur. Después de revolver sus pertenencias, encontró más pruebas– una cesta hecha a mano llena de pescado y maíz.

"Esto es maíz… una planta que solamente se puede encontrar aquí, en el Nuevo Mundo. Y no hay granjas en el bosque. Arthur solamente podría conseguir esto de un Indio. Kesesesesesese! ¡Esto es! ¡West, no pasará mucho hasta que estés conmigo!"

Gilbert caminó de vuelta a su propia tienda con la evidencia "¡Tan pronto como los otros miembros estén despiertos, traeré a todos ellos aquí y les mostraré que Arthur Kirkland es un traidor! Entonces… ¡Seré el asombroso líder! Asombroso… Me gusta cómo suena eso"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Arthur, eres tú el que alejó a Amelige, así que, ¿por qué lloras?" preguntó Francis.

Arthur había dejado de andar cuando se vio en el lago donde él y Amelige se habían encontrado por primera vez.

" _¡No estoy llorando_!" Arthur sorbió, secándose los ojos "Soy el Capitán Arthur Kirkland, después de todo"

"También eres el _Capitaine Imbécile_ " le dijo Francis "Tiraste algo tan asombroso como el amor. O eres estúpido, o un cobarde"

Arthur permaneció en silencio. A pesar de que nunca podría admitirlo verbalmente, sabía que era un cobarde.

"¿Qué se supone que haga?" preguntó Arthur "Somos dos personas completamente diferentes, llevamos vidas diferentes. No hay modo de que podamos siquiera reconocernos el uno al otro"

"De acuerdo, entonces dime esto… ¿Quieres ser un sirviente de tu estúpido Rey británico durante toda tu vida?" preguntó Francis.

Arthur negó lentamente con la cabeza "No…no lo quiero. La verdad…es que preferiría vivir en paz, sin tener que preocuparme por la mala suerte de cometer un crimen u olvidar el dinero para sobrevivir"

"Obtendrás todo eso aquí con Amelige, estúpido" le dijo Francis.

Los ojos de Arthur se abriero ampliamente "Si… eso es cierto"

"Así que ve a buscarlo" sonrió Francis "Dile que eres un gran idiota y no querías molestarle. Si el de verdad te quiere, te llevará de nuevo sin pensárselo dos veces"

Arthur sonrió con determinación "¡De acuerdo! Y tú me cubrirás, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto. Le diré a la tripulación que te ahogaste o algo" le aseguró Francis "También, quiero reunirme con Amelige personalmente antes de que nunca te vea de nuevo"

"Por supuesto. ¿Qué tal si vuelvo al campamento primero? Tengo que darle a la tripulación algo que hacer" sugirió Arthur.

Se dio cuenta de que Francis estaba mirando su cuello.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Arthur, confundido.

" _Hon hon hon~!"_ sonrió Francis.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Arthur irritado.

"O esas marcas rojas en tu cuello fueron por los mosquitos, o Amelige te ha marcado como suyo" respondió, subiendo y bajando sus cejas de manera sugerente.

"¡¿Qué?!" Arthur rápidamente fue hacia la orilla del lago y miró su reflejo. Efectivamente, había seis chupetones, tres a cada lado de su cuello.

"¡Ese maldito bastardo!"

"¿Te importa si espero aquí?" preguntó Francis mientras Arthur se volvía loco "Este lugar es absolutamente hermoso y sabes lo mucho que adoro las cosas hermosas"

"Lo que sea, rana rara" respondió Arthur, apretando los dientes "Volveré enseguida"

Arthur se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el campamento, tocando subconscientemente sus recién adquiridos chupetones. Sin que Arthur supiese que estaba caminando directo a su inminente muerte.


	7. Capitulo 7

Autor Original: Punk Rock Kitsune

ID: 2278978

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Último episodio. En serio, que lástima de que sea tan corto el fanfic porque es precioso. Aun así, es magnífico. Y, como siempre, espero sinceramente que lo hayáis disfrutado~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Traducción del Cherokee

 _Gvgeyuhi – Te amo_

Traducciones del francés

 _Au secours! J'ai besoin d'aide maintenant - ¡Ayuda! Necesito ayuda ahora_

 _Où est Amelige? - ¿Dónde está Amelige?_

 _Vous devez venir avec moi maintenant! Il est en difficulté - ¡Debes venir conmigo ahora! ¡Está en problemas!_

 _C'est Arthur! Il a besoin de votre aide - ¡Es Arthur! Necesita tu ayuda_

 _Que se passe-t-il? Vous avez parlé d'Arthur - ¿Qué está pasando? Mencionaste a Arthur_

Traducción del Italiano

 _Fratello – hermano_

Traducción del Alemán

 _Willkommen zurück, bruder – Bienvenido, hermano_

 **Capitulo 7**

Arthur corrió tan rápido como pudo de vuelta al campamento.

 _Amelige, he sido un idiota. Estaba huyendo de ti…pero ya no más. Que le den al Rey y a esta maldita misión. Quiero estar contigo, y eso es todo._

Cuando Arthur llegó al campamento, se dio cuenta de que los cincuenta miembros estaban esperando en la entrada. Todos con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento por eso, chicos. Tuve que encargarme de unas pocas cosas" les dijo Arthur "La rana volverá un poco después, así que por ahora, qué tal si empezamos a empa–"

"Un _traidor_ no tiene derecho a dar órdenes" espetó Edward.

Gilbert sonrió ante la expresión de Arthur.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?" pregunto Arthur, sintiendo una sensación pesada en el estómago.

"Sabes exactamente de lo que está hablando" dijo Gilbert, dando un paso al frente "Has estado escapándote a escondidas todo este tiempo. Al principio, no podíamos entender por qué. Pero ahora… ¡lo sabemos! ¡Has tenido una aventura con un indio barbárico!"

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron de par en par en estado de shock. _¿Cómo lo descubrió…?_

"No solo vi a ese rufián salir de tu tienda hoy, sino que encontré otras cosas suyas" continuó Gilbert.

Gilbert alzó la cesta tejida a mano. Contenía el maíz y las plumas de Amelige.

"No trajimos maíz con nosotros en este viaje. Estas cosas solamente se pueden encontrar en América. Pero estamos en el bosque. El maíz no crece en este tipo de ambiente" Gilbert estrechó sus ojos hacia Arthur "Además, no hay águilas en los bosques de Virginia, así que, ¿cómo pudiste conseguirlas? Dudo que fueses a lo alto de las montañas para conseguirlas. Solamente los nativos las cogen y las usan como decoración"

"Sin mencionar que nuestra misión de caza fue un fracaso" añadió Thomas "Se supone que Francis es un experto navegante por estas partes. ¿Por qué nos llevaría en la dirección equivocada si no se le fuese _ordenado_?"

"Ordenado por _ti_ , Arthur Kirkland" proclamó Gilbert "Y tengo el presentimiento de que tú amigo no domesticado sabe dónde se supone que se cazan los animales. Si me dices dónde está ese salvaje, no te pondré en juicio por traición"

Arthur alzó la mirada hacia Gilbert con un brillo peligroso en los ojos "Preferiría ser colgado antes de decirte donde está Amelige"

"¡Haz lo que quieras, estúpido! ¡Hombres, atadle y amordazadle!" ladró Gilbert.

"¡Sí, señor!"

Tres hombres agarraron a Arthur mientras otros cuatro iban a por cuerda y una mordaza.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Soy vuestro capitán!" gritó Arthur, luchando por liberarse.

"Tengo el derecho a quitarte el rango de capitán en cuentas de la traición" le dijo Gilbert a Arthur, sonriendo maliciosamente "Y mi tripulación eligió al asombroso yo como el nuevo capitán. No aceptan tus órdenes por más tiempo"

Gilbert se dio cuenta de los chupetones en el cuello de Arthur "Oh… esto es interesante. Tienes marcas rojas en tu cuello… hechas por otra persona. Nunca supe que el grandioso Arthur Kirkland tendría algo por una polla bárbara"

"¡Cierra la _puta_ boca!" gritó Arthur, escupiendo a Gilbert en la cara "¡No te atrevas a degradar mi amor por él!"

Gilbert se limpió la saliva de la cara, gruñéndole al inglés "Ya que te gustan tanto los hombres, qué tal si te diviertes con todos esos hombres de aquí"

Gilbert hizo un gesto hacia el resto de la tripulación. Los cuatro hombres volvieron entonces con cuerda y un trozo de tela para usar como mordaza.

"Después de que sus manos y pies esté atados y esté amordazado, podéis hacer lo que queráis con él" dijo Gilbert.

 _Esto sin duda atraerá a ese nativo de apariencia extraña. Después de llevar las pieles a Inglaterra, sé que el Rey me recompensará por descubrir la traición de Arthur. Tendré dinero más que suficiente para ir a por West y traerle aquí conmigo. Kesesesesese!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Francis suspiró, alejándose de la orilla del lado y poniéndose de pie.

"¿Qué es lo que le está tomando a Arthur tanto tiempo? Dijo que estará de vuelta enseguida. Amaría sentarme aquí para siempre, pero quiero conocer a Amelige"

Francis se dirigió de nuevo hacia el campamento a paso rápido. _Ahora que pienso en ello… espero que Arthur no se haya metido en problemas._

Con ese pensamiento, Francis aceleró. Mientras se acercaba al campamento, escuchó gritos y el sonido de la risa de Gilbert.

 _¿Qué narices está pasando…?_ Se preguntó Francis, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol cerca de la entrada.

Jadeó cuando vio a Arthur atado por las manos y pies y con un pedazo de tela amordazándolo. Estaba retorciéndose y gritando. Gilbert y cuarenta y cinco hombres de la tripulación estaban caminando hacia las tiendas. Los otros cinco rodeaban a Arthur.

"¿Deberíamos quitarle la mordaza un segundo?" preguntó uno de ellos con malicia "Debe de ser un experto en dar con la cabeza"

"Gilbert dijo que hiciésemos lo que quisiésemos. Así que adelante. Yo voy a centrarme en otra zona" otra sonrisa, tirando de los pantalones de Arthur.

 _¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! No puedo detener a toda la tripulación por mi cuenta. ¡Tengo que encontrar a Amelige!_

Francis echó a correr, poniéndose nervioso y asustándose con cada segundo que pasaba.

 _Arthur mencionó un arbusto lleno de espinas… si consigo pasar por estas, ¡con seguridad encontraré a Amelige!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amelige estaba que echaba humo, dando vueltas por su tienda.

 _¿Por qué me ha alejado Arthur?_ Se preguntaba Amelige con rabia. _Lo amo… y el me ama. ¿Por qué este 'rey' es más importante que yo? ¡El rey no es su amante, yo lo soy!_

Amelige suspiró y se sentó "Arthur… ¿por qué?"

" _Au secours! J'ai besoin d'aide maintenant!"_ gritó una voz.

"¿Qué pasa…?" Amelige salió apresurado de su tienda para ver a un hombre rubio cubierto de arañazos de los zarzales. Estaba temblando y tenía miedo en sus ojos.

" _Où est Amelige?"_ gritó Francis.

Antes de que los otros nativos atacasen al francés, Amelige corrió hacia él.

"Dijiste mi nombre. ¿Quién eres y qué está pasando?" preguntó Amelige.

" _Vous devez venir avec moi maintenant! Il est en difficulté!"_ dijo Francis rápidamente, su miedo haciéndole olvidar el Inglés.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó Amelige, frunciendo el ceño.

" _C'est Arthur! Il a besoin de votre aide!"_ gritó Francis.

Amelige escuchó el nombre de Arthur. Rindiéndose, Amelige presionó sus labios con los de Francis, aprendiendo francés instantáneamente.

" _Que se passe-t-il? Vous avez parlé d'Arthur"_ respondió Amelige en francés.

"Tu...me acabas de besar" dijo Francis, sorprendido.

"Oh, ahora hablas inglés. ¡Dime que está pasando ahora!" dijo Amelige, frustrado.

"¡Es Arthur! ¡Está en gran peligro! ¡Su tripulación se volvió contra él, con Gilbert Beilschmidt liderándoles! ¡Todo porque pasó tiempo contigo! Yo… No puedo acabar con ellos solo. ¡Si reúnes a algunos de tus amigos indios, podemos ir a parar esto!" le dijo Francis con urgencia.

Los ojos de Amelige se estrecharon "¿Gilbert, dijiste? Arthur me lo mencionó antes"

Amelige fue de vuelta a su tienda y salió con su arco y flechas "Vamos, francés"

"Mi nombre es Francis. ¿Y qué quieres decir con 'Vamos'? ¡Necesitamos un ejército!" le dijo Francis.

"Todo lo que necesitas es a mi" dijo Amelige con ferocidad "Tengo más poder que dos ejércitos combinados. Ahora dije que _vamos_ "

Amelige salió de su poblado con Francis siguiéndole de cerca.

 _Arthur… no me importa si no quieres estar conmigo. Te amo, y juré protegerte… así que eso es lo que voy a hacer._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur estaba haciendo bastante buen trabajo al mantener a raya a los cinco de la tripulación. Cuando uno intentaba alcanzar la mordaza, Arthur se alejaba y cuando otro intentaba quitarle los pantalones, Arthur alzaba la parte superior de su cuerpo, haciéndolo extremadamente difícil.

"Este maldito idiota está empezando a molestarme" gruño uno de los miembros de la tripulación "¡Todos vosotros, sujetadle!"

Arthur fue sujetado contra el suelo, incapaz de moverse.

 _¡Maldición!_ Gritó Arthur internamente. _Si desfilan por mí, simplemente moriré._

"Ahora sé un buen chico y complácenos" sonrió el tripulante, quitándole la mordaza y atándola alrededor de los ojos de Arthur para que no pudiese ver. El tripulante empezó a desabotonar sus propios pantalones.

En ese momento, un disparo de flecha salió de la nada, clavándose en el suelo, apenas fallando con uno de los miembros de la tripulación.

"¡¿Qué…?!" se giraron para ver a Amelige mirándoles.

"Si queréis vivir, entonces os sugiero que os alejéis de mi pareja" gruño Amelige, sacando otra flecha.

"¡Amelige…!" gritó Arthur.

"E-Ese debe de ser el bruto del que Gilbert estaba hablando" dijo uno de ellos.

"Si, pero el idiota está totalmente solo" otra risa "Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es dispararle"

"Esta es la última vez que voy a decir esto. ¡Alejaos de Arthur!" gruñó Amelige, tirando de la flecha hacia atrás.

"¡Cuida lo que estás diciéndonos, animal salvaje!" gritó otro miembro de la tripulación, sacando su pistola.

Amelige lanzó la flecha, una luz verde rodeándola.

"¡¿Qué coño?!" saltó uno de los miembros de la tripulación, esquivando la flecha encantada.

La flecha empezó a hacer como un boomerang, provocando que los otros tripulantes la esquivasen de nuevo.

"¡Tú, maldito…!"

La pistola fue disparada.

"¡No!" gritó Arthur, deseando poder ver lo que estaba pasando.

Un escudo verde rodeó a Amelige, desviando la bala dirigida a él.

"¡¿Q-Q-Qué?! ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!" gritó el tripulante, asustado.

Francis miró totalmente a Amelige. _No estaba bromeando cuando dijo que podía hacer esto._

"¿ _Qué_ está pasando aquí?"

Amelige miró más allá de los cinco miembros de la tripulación y vio al hombre de pelo blanco acercándose a él con el resto de la tripulación. Todos estaban armados con pistolas.

"Tú debes de ser Gilbert" dijo Amelige, estrechando los ojos.

"Y tú debes de ser el salvaje de Amelige. Encantado de conocerte" escupió Gilbert con sarcasmo.

Gilbert se acercó a Arthur y le cogió por la camisa, levantándolo. Entonces sacó su pistola y apuntó a la cabeza de Arthur.

"Es posible que te parezcas a nosotros, Amelige, pero aun así eres un nativo, y asociarse con nativos se considera traición. Así que, si quieres que Arthur viva, es mejor que cooperes con nosotros. Si te niegas o intentas atacar, le mataré" amenazó Gilbert.

Amelige exhaló por la nariz pesadamente "¡Eres un cobarde! ¡No tienes el valor de enfrentarte a mi"

 _Haré lo que tenga que hacer con el fin de estar con West._ Pensó Gilbert para sí mismo.

Francis salió de su escondite y se coló por el otro lado del campamento.

 _¡Tengo que detener a Gilbert para que Amelige pueda hacer algo!_ Pensó Francis, con determinación.

"Estás tratando de ganar tiempo, Amelige. Decídete ahora" ladró Gilbert.

"Cuáles son tus condiciones" preguntó Amelige, cediendo.

"¡Amelige! ¡No!" gritó Arthur.

"Tienes que dejarnos cazar tanto como queramos para que podamos coger las pieles de los animales para enviarlas a Inglaterra. Sé que Arthur y tú habéis intentando impedir que lo hagamos. Si te rindes, dejaré vivir a Arthur" respondió Gilbert.

"¡No seas idiota, Amelige! ¡No estés de acuerdo con rendirte! ¡Gilbert puede matarte!" gritó Arthur.

"¡Cállate, insolente!" el agarre de Gilbert en Arthur se debilitó.

Francis se había acercado a Gilbert desde atrás y empezó a estrangularlo con una soga.

"¡Ahora, Amelige!" gritó Francis.

Los cincuenta tripulantes cargaron sus armas y apuntaron a Amelige. Escudándose a sí mismo en su escudo verde, Amelige corriendo a través de las balas y cogiendo a Arthur, le metió en su escudo también.

Gilbert se las arregló para golpear a Francis "¡Maldita rana!" gritó Gilbert, apuntándole con su pistola.

"¡No!" gritó Arthur, quitándose la tela de los ojos.

Gilbert apretó el gatillo, la bala impactando en la pierna de Francis.

"¡Gah!" gritó Francis de dolor.

Amelige bajó a Arthur fuera del campamento "Quédate aquí" le ordenó.

Amelige corrió de vuelta a dentro para coger a Francis, pero la tripulación se negaba a cesar el fuego.

"¡Matadle!" gritó Gilbert.

Arthur desobedeció la ordende Amelige y corrió de vuelta al campamento por Francis.

"¡Aguanta ahí, maldita rana!" le dijo Arthur, usando la tela para apretar en la herida de Francis.

"Je, ¿crees que una bala en la pierna podría matarme? ¡Ouch! ¡No presiones tanto la herida!" gritó Francis.

Amelige estaba ahí todavía, continuando esquivando balas. Una luz brillante salió de sus manos y la disparó a la tripulación. Todas las armas se disiparon en la luz.

"¡¿Qué cojones?!" gritó Gilbert.

El grupo de Gilbert se retiró a la vez, temiendo por sus vidas.

"¡Volved aquí, idiotas!" gritó el prusiano.

Antes de que Gilbert pudiese comprender lo que estaba pasando, Amelige le cogió.

"Has permitido que esos hombres casi desfloren a mi amante" dijo Amelige maliciosamente.

Gilbert temblaba, sus ojos rojos abiertos de par en par por miedo.

"Eres un peligro contaminante en esta tierra" continuó Amelige con rabia "¡Así que debería exterminarte aquí!"

"¡Amelige, para!"

Arthur corrió hasta Amelige "¡No le mates! ¿Qué bien haría eso?"

" _Mucho_ " gruñó Amelige "¡Un piojo como este no merece vivir!"

"¡Lo hice por mi hermano!" gritó de repente Gilbert, rompiendo en llanto.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Arthur.

"¡Hice esto por mi hermano pequeño, Ludwig!" confesó Gilbert "Le dejé hace siete años para encontrar trabajo en Inglaterra. No teníamos suficiente dinero para vivir y los trabajos en Alemania eran escasos. Incluso después de tantos años, simplemente el ser parte de una tripulación no me estaba dando suficiente dinero para volver a Alemania, recuperar a Ludwig y ser capaz de mantenernos a ambos"

"Lo que Arthur hizo es traición, así que conmigo como capitán, ¡conseguiría suficiente dinero para cambiarme por Arthur y liderar a la tripulación de vuelta a Inglaterra con muchas pieles! A partir de ahí…podría vivir en paz en Europa, ¡o navegar de nuevo por América para que él y yo no tuviésemos que preocuparnos por nada!"

Gilbert fulminó a Amelige y Arthur con la mirada, a través de sus lágrimas "¡Haré _cualquier cosa_ por Ludwig! ¡Quiero a mi hermano pequeño y me niego a dejar que nadie se meta en nuestro camino"

"Y yo me niego a dejarte herir a Arthur" espetó Amelige "Va a volver a Inglaterra como capitán, ¡y _harás_ lo que él diga!"

"En realidad…" habló Arthur "¿Puedes hacerme un favor?"

"¿Eh? ¡¿De qué narices estás hablando?!" gritó Gilbert, airado.

"Cuando tú, Francis y la tripulación volváis a Inglaterra, decidle al Rey que le traicioné al ser amistoso con un nativo americano. Entonces, decidle que he muerto por una bala después de que intenté matarte… y asegúrate de decirle que lideraste a la tripulación y al barco de vuelta a salvo… como _capitán_ "

"¿Qué…? ¿Por qué estás…?" Gilbert se quedó sin habla.

"Lo he decidido. Voy a quedarme aquí para estar con Amelige" dijo Arthur firmemente "Veo lo fuerte que es tu amor por tu hermano…igual que mi amor por Amelige es fuerte. Así que… ve a buscar fortuna y a estar con Ludwig de nuevo. Amelige, suéltale"

Amelige dejó caer a Gilbert, sorprendido por la revelación de Arthur.

"Ayúdame a llevar a Francis a su tienda. Tenemos herramientas para retirar la bala y medicina para curar la herida" dijo Arthur, caminando hacia Francis.

"Si…señor" respondió Gilbert.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, el barco estaba lleno y listo para navegar de vuelta a Inglaterra. Francis estaba recuperándose bastante bien… sobre todo porque golpeaba repetidamente a Gilbert en la cabeza con una ramita.

"¡Ow! ¡Francis, ya basta! ¡Dije que lo sentía por dispararte!" gritó Gilbert.

"¡El lo siento no arreglará mi pierna!" replicó Francis.

Después de escapar de Francis, Gilbert caminó hacia Arthur, el cual estaba de pie con Amelige.

"Gracias… por perdonarme la vida" le murmuró Gilbert a Amelige "Yo… estoy en deuda contigo y con Arthur"

"Si fuese todavía el de corazón frío de antes, no sé lo que habría hecho" suspiró Arthur.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Todavía sigues siendo de corazón frío" se burló una voz.

" _¡Francis!_ ¡Deja de espiar! ¡Llévate tu culo lisiado a otro lado!" gritó Arthur al francés.

Haciendo pucheros, Francis se fue cojeando.

"Asegúrate de decirle al Rey que aquí no había animales que pudiesen ser cazados" le instruyó Arthur a Gilbert "De ese modo, podemos estar en paz de más cazadores"

"Por supuesto" respondió Gilbert.

Minutos después, toda la antigua tripulación de Arthur estaba a bordo del barco y estaban listos para zarpar.

"¡ _Hasta la vista_ , Arthur y Amelige!" gritó Francis desde la cubierta.

"¡Cuida de ti mismo, rana!" respondió Arthur.

Amelige y Arthur agitaron su mano hacia el barco hasta que estuvo completamente fuera de la vista.

"Bueno… somos solo tú y yo ahora" dijo Arthur.

Amelige sonrió "Me gusta de ese modo" dijo suavemente.

Arthur alzó la mirada a Amelige "… _gvgeyuhi_ " susurró Arthur antes de alejar la mirada, sonrojado.

Amelige sonrió ampliamente "Yo también te amo"

Amelige se inclinó y beso a su compañero, sabiendo que los dos estarían juntos para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Un mes más tarde**_

Gilbert bajó la mirada hacia la dirección escrita en un pedazo de papel, y a la vieja y polvorienta casa frente a él.

 _Bueno… esta es._ Pensó Gilbert. _Después de siete años, estoy de vuelta en Berlin, Alemania, en la casa donde West y yo pasamos nuestra infancia…_

Gilbert se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

"¿West…?" llamó "¿West?"

La casa parecía completamente abandonada. Estaba llena de polvo y telarañas. Los insectos vagaban con libertad.

"West… ¡¿no está aquí?!" Gilbert se dejó caer en el suelo con desesperación "¿Por qué estaría aquí? Le dejé solo durante siete años. Soy un hermano horrible…"

Gilbert se puso en pie y caminó por la pequeña casa, la nostalgia nublando su mente. Una gruesa pila de papeles sobre la mesa llamó su atención. Se acercó a la pila y cogió una hoja.

"Esas son… ¡¿cartas de West?!" gritó Gilbert, sorprendido.

Efectivamente, cada cara del papel estaba fechada y empezaba con 'Querido Gilbert'. La carta encima de la pila era de hace dos años.

 _¿West me escribió cada día durante cinco años?_ Se preguntaba Gilbert, leyendo la carta.

 _17 de Noviembre de 1618_

 _Querido Gilbert,_

 _Hoy, voy a dejar esta casa después de cinco años. Te extraño terriblemente, y siento irme sin tu conocimiento. Sé que vas a venir a esta casa, porque sé que mantendrás tu promesa. Esta pila de papeles son cartas que te he escrito en tu ausencia. Te escribí todos los días, sabiendo que cuando volvieses, estarías feliz de saber que no te olvidé._

 _Estoy seguro que estás preguntándote porqué dejé este lugar. Bueno, hace dos meses, conocí a dos chicos italianos llamados Feliciano y Lovino Vargas. Su padre adoptivo, Antonio Fernández, les hizo venir con él a Alemania para visitar a un amigo. Conocí a Feliciano mientras estaba trabajando. Feliciano y Lovino son de algún modo como tú y yo, Gil. Lovino, el mayor, nació en la parte sur de Italia y Feliciano en la parte norte._

 _Feliciano le suplicó a Antonio que me llevasen con ellos. Al principio rechacé la idea, ya que quería esperarte. Pero… Feliciano me besó el mismo día…y, de repente, sentí que necesitaba estar a su lado. Supongo que se podría decir que me he enamorado de Feliciano. Lovino no está demasiado unido a mí, así que estaba en contra de que fuese con ellos. Finalmente cedió y mañana iré a Roma, Italia, con ellos. Por favor, ven a verme. Eres bienvenido a quedarte con nosotros, hermano. La dirección está escrita en el otro lado de este papel._

 _Estaré esperando tu regreso._

 _West_

Gilbert cogió el resto de las cartas de Ludwig y, con cuidado, las metió en su bolsa.

"West… estaré contigo pronto" sonrió Gilbert "Solo espera un poco más…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Knock, knock, knock_

"¡Que alguien abra la maldita puerta!" gritó Lovino Vargas desde su habitación.

"¡Tranquilo, _fratello_! Quizás asustes a quién quiera que esté ahí" le dijo Feliciano Vargas.

"Ya voy yo" suspiró un Ludwig de diecinueve años, saliendo de su habitación.

"¡Iré contigo~!" dijo Feliciano cantarinamente, agarrando la mano de Ludwig.

El gesto provocó que Ludwig se sonrojase. Feliciano simplemente se rio.

Ludwig abrió la puerta, esperando que Antonio estuviese ahí. En su lugar… hbaía un hombre de pelo plateado con ojos rojos, devolviéndole la mirada. Al principio, Ludwig no reconoció al hombre, pero mientras sus ojos rojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, Ludwig supo exactamente quién era.

"Ludwig… ¿este es tu _fratello_?" preguntó Feliciano, mirando al prusiano.

Los propios ojos de Ludwig brillaron con las lágrimas " _Willkommen zurück, bruder_ …" saludó.


End file.
